Strawberries n' Cream
by Boogermeister
Summary: GrimmIchi AU. The scent of neko Ichigo had been arousing Grimmjow for a long time. When he finally claims him for himself, problems arises for the both of them. Yaoi, M-preg, etc.
1. Lovely Scent

Yes, I'm writing one of those Bleach fics where the characters are cat-like. Deal with it. This one will also be the first one I'm writing that's dealing with M-preg. Don't like M-preg, then kiss my bum! *rasberry* No flaming just cuz I'm using M-preg!

Also, I blame the other authors for making me get into this type of AU. You know who you are. *Narrowing eyes deviously* Now enjoy this first chapter!

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Lovely Scent**

An orange tail with darker stripes swished back and forth in agitation, the orange-haired teenage boy scowled as he glared at the school bullies with his chocolate brown eyes. He hated when they messed with him; not because he has unnaturally orange hair, not because he had cat ears and tail since everyone else have those as well. It was because he _smelled_ good. Yes, in Karakura town, every citizens are neko hybrids. Asides from the feline attributes, the people have one of the two certain gene but usually in the males. Although females can go into 'heat' when they reached puberty, some males can too.

But unlike the females, who can discreet their cycle safely, the males' pheromones fumed out with sweet scents gradually until it becomes uncontrollable. For the orange-haired teenager, he was going into day two in his heat cycle when he finished beating the lurching bullies into a pulp. "Every fucking time," he muttered under his breath as he walked away, his school bag slouched over his shoulder when he turned a corner. He must hurry home so he can locked himself up in his room for the next three to five days.

"Yo, Ichi," said a rude, gruff voice. The orange-haired teen's striped ears perked up and glared over his shoulder, a taller teen boy walked up to him. He had very light blue hair and feral-like sky-blue eyes that seemed to intensified by the turquoise markings. His blackish, navy-blue ears twitched in amusement and his tail flicked around.

"Quit calling me that, Grimmjow," the teen scoffed as he resumed walking. "I have a name, you know. It's Ichigo."

"But I like calling you that," Grimmjow smirked, sauntering behind him. "Either that or Strawberry."

"Ugh, I hate it when you follow me whenever I'm near my . . . . 'heat'," Ichigo muttered, a faint blush appeared on his face but the other teen didn't notice. "It's annoying."

"But you smell so delicious, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow. "'Sides, I'm only here to protect your sweet ass." At the last word, he was sucker-punched in the face and stumbled backwards.

"I don't need protection by some crazed 'black' cat," scowled Ichigo. "Go stalk someone else, asshole." He turned on his heels and jogged away, leaving Grimmjow to hold his now bloody nose.

"Idiot, my color isn't really black," Grimmjow muttered but was still smirking.

* * *

Split-seconds before his bag hit the floor, Ichigo shut his bedroom door and locked it. Since he was one of the few males with the heat cycle, he had permission to stay home from school until it died down. He sighed as he took off his uniform jacket and his shirt, his skin felt warm all of the sudden. First the scent then the fever-like feeling rose in his body, with an extremely aching arousal wouldn't go down unless he do something about it. Ichigo continued to strip of his clothing until he was only in his boxers. He frowned as he noticed a half-erection tenting under the fabric.

"Shit," he muttered, going to his bed and wrapped himself with the sheets. "Here I go again . . . ."

* * *

"Shit, I could smell it from here," muttered Grimmjow, running his fingers though his hair as he stared across the street at the orange-haired neko's house. He knew it was his house since Ichigo's father owned the clinic next door. Even though the windows was closed off completely for a few days, the blue-haired neko could smell Ichigo's pheromones and it made him hard.

"If you want him so bad, then get him," a shorter teen near him muttered in a bored manner. His skin was very pale, near white, and had slightly jagged jet-black hair that was near his shoulders and his emerald green eyes were wide yet showed little emotions.

"Tch, shut the fuck up, Ulquiorra," scoffed Grimmjow as he glared at the actual black cat, since Ulquiorra's ears and tail were a true jet-black color. "First off, his family's there. I can't barge in like a fucking burgular. And if I try to, Ichi'd try to punch me."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ulquiorra muttered as he started to walk away.

"What was that?!" Grimmjow growled.

"You heard me."

"Fucking know-it-all," muttered the blue-haired hybrid as he glared at the dwindling figure before glancing back at the windows. One of the curtains was pulled back just slightly but was quickly covered. Grimmjow huffed in agitation before catching up to his pale friend. "Quit acting so high and mighty, Ulquiorra," he scoffed. "Your heat will start in a few day, and it never arouses me for some fucking reason."

"And I'm glad it doesn't," Ulquiorra replied flatly.

"You smell weird to me, it's like spearmint and dark chocolate," frowned Grimmjow.

"Certain people prefer that scent," he muttered, as they turned to an adjacent street.

"Yeah, probably old farts," Grimmjow scoffed. "Ichi's scent is better than yours."

"Really? How does it smell like?" the pale hybrid questioned, males in heat cannot really smell each other's pheromones since they go into their own isolation. Grimmjow glanced at him and grinned in content as he licked his lips.

"Like strawberries . . . ."

* * *

"Fuck . . . .! Fuck . . . .!" Ichigo panted, arching his back against the matress as the fever-like sweat was covering his naked body. He already took an ice-cold shower, but it was only temporary relief. The orange-haired hybrid glanced down through half-lidded eyes at his already hardened erection. "Shit . . . .! Why did he come around . . . .?" he gasped, curling up in a ball with his tabby-striped tail flicked around. The presence of Grimmjow, or even the thought of him aroused him greatly whenever he's in heat.

"That asshole . . . .!" Ichigo panted; knowing that his erection won't go away, he hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it and began stroking. The blush on his face gradually deepened as he continued, biting his bottom lip to stifle his pleasurable moaning. He mewled sharply as he finally climaxed, he panted deeply as he clenched his fist and felt the sticky substance seeped between his fingers.

"Fuck . . . . that's the third time today . . . ." he muttered. It won't be long until another episode comes back, Ichigo sighed as he curled up tighter. "I hope it's over tomorrow . . . ."

* * *

"Hop!" Ichigo was pounced by a small girl with sleek black hair, as usual. "Welcome back, Ichigo! How was your cycle?!"

"Get off, Rukia," Ichigo scowled. "You always ask me that every freaking month." Rukia's black ears twitched in excitement as she jumped off his shoulders. "And I know what you're thinking. No, I didn't get a boyfriend to solve my so-called problems. Go away."

"I can't! Most of my classes are with you," smiled Rukia as they entered the the school building. "Just be glad I'm hanging around you out of pity, Ichigo."

"It's not pity, you're hanging around me 'cause you find my heat cycle interesting!" frowned Ichigo. "Only me and few other guys in the school are going through this shit. I feel so--"

"Girly?"

"Shut up," he frowned at her. It wasn't long until they reached the right classroom and went to their preferred seat. Ichigo sat next to the window, a few rows away from the front. Rukia sat behind him, as an auburn-haired girl with large breasts sat next to him.

"Morning, Ichigo," she chided, her calico ears perked up. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, Orihime," muttered Ichigo, glancing at the window.

"Oh come on, Ichigo. It's not that bad," Rukia shrugged.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. He hated going into the aching cycle every time, it made him very aroused and yet empty. As if he needed someone to fulfill him, someone like--

"Good fucking morning, Ichi!" Ichigo's orange ears immediately perked up as he glared up and saw Grimmjow smirking down at him. "I missed you, Ichi," he smirked. "I stopped by your house the other day."

"I know, I find that annoying," scowled the orange-haired neko. "Didn't you have anything else to do, Grimmjow?"

"Just wanting to have your wonderful ass," Grimmjow smirked before flopping down in a seat in front of him. Ichigo scoffed but a blush came across his face. In truth, he felt a sort of attraction towards the blue-haired neko but couldn't admit it.

"Quit bothering me like that," he muttered.

"Why? 'Cause you like it, Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked as he glanced over his shoulder and Ichigo blushed again.

"Sh-shut the hell up!" he scowled as he glared back at the window.

"Never, I won't stop," smirked Grimmjow. As the school day went by, Ichigo was continued being bothered by him whenever he goes. And every time Grimmjow gets near, he was rewarded either with a kick in the stomach or an elbow in the face. "C'mon Ichi, you know you want me," Grimmjow laughed, rubbing a black eye as he followed him outside to the school yard. "Your heat cycle won't go away unless I do something about it. If you want an easy solution, we could fuck right now."

Suddenly, his vision went blank white and all he felt was a blinding pain between his legs. "Shit!" he gasped out as he fell to his knees, his hands clutching at his groin. Ichigo glared at the teen in pain and started to walk away.

"Serves you fucking right, asshole!" he scoffed. Grimmjow groaned in pain as he hunched over, as Rukia and Orihime walked up to him after seeing his painful defeat.

"There's always next month, Grimmjow," smiled Rukia.

"Shut up," groaned Grimmjow. "Fuck, I think he broke it."

"I didn't know it can get broken," Orihime said blankly.

"I said, shut up," he muttered, struggling to stand up. "There's no way I won't stop pursuing him. He's mine and only mine."

"Well, keep going after him," replied Rukia, her cat ear folded down a little. "After all," she muttered, her voice lowered a little, "You don't want him getting . . . . knocked up by someone else, do you?"

"Tch, I fucking know that," muttered Grimmjow.

"Oh but we're still in high school," Orihime said. "Ichigo can't get pregnant right now." Rukia blinked at her and sighed.

"You're missing the point, Orihime," she sighed. "We didn't mean it like that."

"But you said--"

"Come on, let's go read the biology textbook. Again." Rukia tugged Orihime away, as Grimmjow sulked as he walked past the school gates. It didn't really matter if Ichigo was in heat or not, he wanted him as his scent was very intoxicating. Even when Ichigo's pheromones died down after the cycle, Grimmjow could still smell it. Only he can, and that means the orange-haired neko was destined to be his.

A very odd superstition about neko hybrids to find each other by knowing their certain smells when no one else does. But still, it's right for most parts. Ichigo often blushed when he gets too close with him, he must've smell good to him. Grimmjow grinned, though a painful one since the kick to the groin was still hurting. He might have a chance after all.

* * *

Ichigo frowned as he sat on his bed, maybe he shouldn't have kicked Grimmjow in the groin so hard. He hated himself for feeling so concerned, almost as much as he hated himself for liking the blue-haired bastard. His scent was very distinct from his own, it was a cross bewteen a rain forest and desert air. A very odd scent but it was very alluring to Ichigo, who sighed as he laid down and closed his eyes. "Fucking idiot," he mumbled, his tail curled around his leg as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wait, don't kick me in the jewels again!" Grimmjow smiled, holding his hands up in surrender when he walked up to scowling Ichigo. "Just wanna apologize for teasing you, Ichi." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he continued walking down the school hallway.

"Did I broke it?" he muttered.

"No, it still good as new," smirked Grimmjow, stalking after him.

"Well, good for you," scoffed Ichigo, his tail stiffened when the other teen got too near and he glared at him. "Quit following me around every fucking day, Grimmjow! It's irritating the hell outta me!"

"It's hard not to, Ichi," Grimmjow smirked, his grin widened a little. "You smell so damn good to me." Ichigo blushed angrily as he tried to step away but his arms were gripped suddenly by him. "C'mon Ichi, I've been after your ass since you went into your heat over a year back. Nah, it was sorta before that but still I always wanted you, Ichi."

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want you, Grimmjow?" Ichigo growled lowly.

"You're lying," sneered Grimmjow as his face leaned closer to Ichigo's blushed one. "I can see it in your face, Ichi. You want me, 'cause you can smell my scent when most can't."

"S-stop bothering me, Grimmjow," the orange-haired neko stammered angrily.

"Hell no," Grimmjow muttered huskily, his tongue darting out and licked at his lips. Ichigo gasped in shock, earning the other teen neko to kiss him and his tongue flicked at Ichigo's. Ichigo subconciously moaned at the kiss, his striped tail relaxed and curled at Grimmjow's. Breaking out of his shock, Ichigo glared at the blue-haired neko and knee'd him in the stomach, breaking the kiss.

"You. Are. An. Ass. Hole," Ichigo fumed, his tail stiffened up completely with the fur bristled outward. "I would never fall for a jerk-off like you. Try that again, and I'll rip your dick off." He stormed away, as Grimmjow simply smirked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Man, why is it that when good shit happens Ulquiorra isn't around?" he sighed. "Shit, I should mess with that emo punk today."

* * *

Waaah . . . . I'm figuring out whether or not I should mention more character throughout the story. I'll see what'll happens.

I don't really hate Ulquiorra, I actually like him. I've grown fond of him since I began reading Bleach yaoi.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Predatory Hunger

*Eating buttloads of cookies and pockies given to me* Thanx, Black Storm, for liking my newest fic as well as everyone else! Y'alls my friends!

I'm having an interesting time thinking up scents for certain characters. I chose desert air for Grimmjow cuz I thought of the Hueco Mundo enviroment but I don't know how desert air smell like but I do know how rain forest smell like.

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Predatory Hunger**

"Argh, that asshole frenched me in the fucking hallway," Ichigo scowled angrily, stuffing his face with the lunch his little sister made him. "I can't believe he did that."

"Damn Ichigo, at least swallow your food before you rant," frowned Rukia. Only she, Orihime, and Ichigo was on the school rooftop as they waited for a few friends to come. "You're overreacting, Ichigo. It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal, Miss Can't-Open-A-Juicebox?" scoffed Ichigo. "It is when students and teachers saw us kissing, Rukia."

"Please, you get embarrassed over the simplest things," argued Rukia. "Not even girls act like that, you pansy."

"Just shut your mouth," grumbled the orange-haired neko as he resumed eating. Moments later, three people came to the rooftop. The first teen was a tall and pretty athletic, with crismon red hair slumped around his shoulders and covering his tattoo'd eyebrows. The one in the middle appeared to be a middle-schooler but with spikey silver-white hair and green eyes, despite his size he was not the type to be mess with. The last one was a girl with flowing strawberry-blonde and breasts that rivals Orihime's and had perky demeanor on her face.

"Hey, guess what I heard!" the strawberry-blonde chided as she bounced towards the sitting group, her light red ear perked up in excitement.

"Damn it, Rangiku, it's obvious that they heard it since it's about Ichigo," muttered the white-haired neko, his ears of the same color flattened down in irritation as they sat down.

"Oh, great, does everbody know?" frowned Ichigo.

"Even the janitor," smirked the red-head, only to be yanked by his mahogany tail. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Shut up, Renji," Ichigo glowered. "That Grimmjow's such a fucking jerk, and you guys are making a joke out of it."

"He's not a jerk, that's how he shows his way since he likes you," sighed Rukia.

"Tch, well I don't like his way," he scoffed.

"Come on, it's not so bad," chided Rangiku. "Grimmjow really has a crush on you, Ichigo. Isn't that right, Toushirou?"

"Just leave me out of this," scoffed Toushirou, his fluffy white tail wrapping around his body.

"And I bet you like him too, right?" Rangiku pestered.

"It's none of your business," Ichigo scoffed in annoyance, though he failed to hide the blush on his face. "So what if he likes me? Grimmjow had never try to act nice to me, so why should I care?"

"Maybe because Grimmjow's the dominant one and wanted to display his personality to you," shrugged Renji.

"Dominant, my ass."

"Ichigo, stop acting so defensive," Orihime sighed. "Just go with Grimmjow. You don't wanna get pregnant by some stranger, do you?" Ichigo went wide-eyed and stared at her in shock, dropping a dumpling that was near his lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" he screeched, his striped ears and tail erected in absolute surprise.

"Dang it, Orihime . . . ." Rukia sighed, smacking herself in the forehead.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, are you in there?" Grimmjow frowned, knocking at the bedroom door. He used the spare apartment key hidden by the top of the door frame and already went inside; he banged on the door a few more time before he heard it being unlocked and opened.

"Why do you bother me so often, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra muttered, he was completely wrapped in bedsheets and his black ears quivered from the exhaustion of his heat cycle. "Just leave me alone, I'll talk to you tomorrow when I feel better."

"But it's kinda important and I hafta talk to you right now," Grimmjow frowned, his face grimaced a little from the scent resonating from his friend. "Listen, I kissed Ichi today--"

"And?" Ulquiorra cut him off.

"Let me fucking finish," the blue-haired neko scoffed. "I know he can smell my scent but he wouldn't admit it. It's like that superstition, when two neko hybrids can be destined when they only smell each other's scents and no one else can. What if we really are destined like that? I like Ichi and nobody else, but I want him to like me too. What can I do, Ulquiorra?"

". . . . You came to the wrong person for that kind of advice, Grimmjow," muttered the pale neko. "Just ask his friends about him. Now leave me alone."

"Wait, Ulquiorra," said Grimmjow. "Be honest, what do I smell like?"

". . . . Like useless, disgusting trash." With that, the bedroom door was slammed against his face. Grimmjow scoffed in agitation as he left the apartment. He'll think of a way to get back at him someday.

* * *

"Hello there, Mr. Kurosaki!" chided a man, waving a fan at annoyed Ichigo from a distance. His pale blond hair and his cream-colored ears was tucked under his green-white striped hat as the man moved from the doorway of his shop and walked towards the neko teen. "How are you doing, Ichigo?"

"I was feeling shitty until you bother me, Urahara," frowned Ichigo.

"Oh come on, I'm just a simple shopkeeper who likes to be in other people's business," smiled Urahara. "Now what seems to be bothering you, Ichigo?"

"Just this blue-haired douchebag named Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered. "He kept bothering me because I smell so good to him."

"Mmm-hmm . . . ." Urahara pondered, lightly fanning himself. "Tell me . . . . what do you smell like?"

"Ah . . . . he said I smell like strawberries," the orange neko muttered, a deep blush embedded in his face.

"How convenient, since your name means 'Strawberry'," smirked Urahara, nimbly dodging a kick to the face. "Does it happen during your cycle?"

"That's just it, Grimmjow says he could smell it between my heat cycles," Ichigo scoffed. "What could that mean?"

"It means that he's your destined one," the blonde neko shrugged, much to the teen's surprise.

"What?!" he exclaimed, with his striped tail twitching.

"Well, can you smell his scent?" questioned Urahara as he put on a small yet serious smile.

"Wha-- Uh . . . um, well . . . . yes," muttered Ichigo, his ears drooping down in embarrassment as the blush in his face deepened. "This can't be, I can't like a jerk like Grimmjow. I hate this."

"I know it's hard to understand, Ichigo, but the only way you can get over this predicament is to discuss this with Grimmjow."

"No way," Ichigo shook his head.

"Think about it, Ichigo," Urahara replied in a serious tone. "It's not very common for two neko hybrids to sense each other's scent as deeply as that. If you let Grimmjow to be with you, you'll be protected by others who would take their advantages on you." Ichigo glanced at him and sighed as he scratched through his hair.

"Fine, you crazy old pervert," he sighed. "You seem to know so much of this stuff, Urahara."

"Of course not, I'm just a shopkeeper," Urahara chided.

"With no one to shop in your store," frowned Ichigo. He doesn't know why he bother walking through the street where the nosy man tends to mess with him, but it was the shortcut towards his house. Soon, he reached his house; the clinic next door was usually noisy since his father was working. He opened the front door and walked in, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Hi, Ichigo!" chided one of the neko girls when Ichigo went into the living room, she had light auburn hair with greyish-brown striped ears and tail. Contrast to her positive demeanor, the tomboyish one with black hair simply nodded in greeting before turning back to the T.V..

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin," greeted Ichigo. "Is Dad busy?"

"He'll be done in a little while," muttered Karin, the tip of her dark smoke tail wagged a little nonchalantly.

"Okay," he sighed.

* * *

Grimmjow eyed at his 'prey', who browsed around in an aisle of canned goods in a supermarket. It felt silly to stalk Ichigo in a place like this, and it's even more silly to have Ulquiorra tailing so he can witness another defeat of his friend. "Sorry about bothering you yesterday but must you follow me?" frowned Grimmjow, glaring at him.

"I find it rather amusing that your another attempt to get Ichigo will falter yet again," Ulquiorra muttered, almost with a bit of humor.

"You're a fucking prick, you know that?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Your 'prey' is on the move again," the pale neko pointed out. Grimmjow whipped his head and saw Ichigo moving to another aisle. He stalked behind his tracks with his friend not far away. As soon as he turned around, he was suddenly hit in the face with a cereal box.

"Ow! The fuck?!" he exclaimed in pain, rubbing his nose.

"You think I didn't notice you following me, asshole?" scoffed Ichigo.

"Another plan foiled once again," sighed Ulquiorra.

"Shut the fuck up, Emo," growled Grimmjow.

"What do you want this time, Grimmjow?" Ichigo scowled as he crossed his arms. "If this is your another attempt to get with me, I find it pathetic since we're in a place like this."

"Fine, it is pathetic," the blue-haired neko muttered. "But I wanna talk to you, Ichi."

"About that kiss?" At the mention of it, Ichigo blushed a little.

"More than that."

"Should I leave?" muttered Ulquiorra.

"I would like that very much," Grimmjow huffed. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he walked away, as Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the blunet. Actually, he wanted to talk to Grimmjow after thinking about what Urahara and his Dad, Isshin, said.

_Flashback- Last Night . . . ._

_"My darling Ichigo! How are you, my son?!" a middle-aged man exclaimed happily as he charged towards Ichigo, who immediately gave him a swift kick in the face. "Ah-hah, a tactical attack, my son!" exclaimed Isshin, holding a bloody nose._

_"Stop it, Dad," Ichigo scoffed in agitation. "I need to talk to you in private, though."_

_"What for?! Are you sick?! Are you in love?! Waah, Masaki! I fail as a father!" Through all the crazy rants, the orange-haired neko managed to haul his crazy father back to the clinic and into his office._

_"Can you answer this question, Dad?" he asked. "Is it really possible for someone to smell someone else's scent between cycles?" Isshin blinked at him and sighed as he scratched his face._

_"Are you asking me this as a doctor or as your father?" he questioned._

_"A bit of both."_

_"And this one person notice yours, right?"_

_"Y-yeah . . . ." Ichigo muttered._

_"I can't believe it! My darling Ichigo is being lured by his destined one!" Isshin suddenly exclaimed, hugging his son tightly. "Masaki, our son'll become a man soon enough!"_

_"Get off me, you retarded Goat-face!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he squirmed away from the hold. "Damn, Urahara told me the same thing!"_

_"Oh, Kisuke told you? I see . . . ." Isshin let go of him and scratched his chin. "Well, I suggest you take Kisuke's advice if he had tell you any."_

_"Ugh, he did."_

"Grimmjow, what is it you want to talk about?" muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow scratched through his hair and one of his ears twitched nervously.

"Listen, sorry about the kiss yesterday," he muttered. "If you must know, I actually . . . . sorta like you."

"Really?" Ichigo scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Ever since we started high school, you've been after me and messing with me. Is that how you show that you like me?"

"Yeah, that's how I am," shrugged Grimmjow. Ichigo scoffed again, his friends was right. "C'mon Ichi, you gotta give me a chance. Just once, please?"

"I don't know," the orange-haired neko muttered but a smirk crept to his face. "Maybe if you get on your knees and begged me." Grimmjow's ears perked up in surprise and glared at him.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," he frowned.

"Just do it, I'd find it amusing," Ulquiorra called out in amusement from a short distance.

"Why are you still around?!" growled the blue-haired neko.

"You don't have to, Grimmjow," smirked Ichigo. "But it would be nice to get back at you."

"How?" Suddenly, he let out a painful huff when he was knee'd in the stomach once again. "Damn it," he gasped as he hunched over.

"Try being nice to me next time, _Grimm_," Ichigo smirked, patting him on the head before walking past him. "See you guys at school." As soon as he left, Ulquiorra walked up to his disgruntled friend and sighed.

"I saw the failure once again," he muttered. "And yet it never bores me."

* * *

It was a very interesting school day, especially for Ichigo. Usually Grimmjow would bother him on the start on the first period but the blue-haired neko actually moved to the back seat and sulked. Ichigo frowned a little at that, did he really hurt his feelings at the supermarket? He quickly shrugged it off and stared out the window.

But the sulking and the avoidance continued in the next few classes, and it was starting to get on his nerves for some reason. "Why do I care?" he muttered to himself, but his ears twitched in agitation. The lunch bell rang and everybody readied to leave. Ichigo stood up just as Grimmjow brushed past him, not even making eye contacts with the orange-haired neko.

"What the . . . .?" Ichigo frowned as he stared at him walking out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with Grimmjow?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, he seems pissed off," replied Renji. "Did you do something to him?"

"No," Ichigo said quickly.

"You did something," Rukia frowned. "Make up with him, Ichigo."

"What for? He's not my boyfriend!" he scowled.

"Go do it," the red-headed neko muttered, kicking him forward.

"Ouch! Fine!" Ichigo rushed out of the classroom, it didn't take long until he spotted the unusual blue hair through the crowd. He jogged towards Grimmjow, who was walking with Ulquiorra. "Uh, Grimmjow?" he called out and Grimmjow's navy ears perked up as he turned around.

"What?" he muttered, almost surprising Ichigo when he didn't say his nickname.

"Um, listen, are you . . . . mad what I did to you a couple days at the supermarket?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"The fuck do you think?" frowned Grimmjow and the orange neko was taken aback. "I told you I like you, and all you did is kick me and walk away."

"W-well excuse me for acting like that, your bothering and teasing were so constant I wasn't sure how to react," Ichigo frowned at him.

"You don't get it, do you?" scoffed Grimmjow, suddenly grabbing him by the arm. "Ulquiorra, I'll talk to you later," he muttered, dragging Ichigo to another hallway.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Ichigo growled as he tried to struggle away from the blue-haired neko, who burst in the boys' bathroom. Luckily for them, it was empty as Grimmjow pushed him into a stall. "Stop Grimmjow! What are you doing?!" Ichigo hissed, as his ears flattened defensively.

"I'll teach you how to fucking react, Ichi," growled Grimmjow, his lips curled into a devious smirk as he pinned against the wall, surprising the orange-haired neko. Ichigo accidently let out a moan as the other teen neko suddenly palmed at his crotch.

"D-don't, Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered softly, his face blushed deep red as his body acted pleasurably against him. "We can't do this . . . . we're in school."

"All the more reason, Ichi," purred Grimmjow. He felt Ichigo's arousal under his uniform pants and nuzzled into his neck, smelling the sweet scent radiating from him.

"But . . . . stop," moaned Ichigo, he was getting caught up in Grimmjow's own unique scent and felt his body heating up. Grimmjow purred deeply as he kissed at the neck and jawline before planting his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo immediately moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to taste him. His striped tail curled at Grimmjow's leg as his hands fisted in the thick locks.

"Lemme take care of your little problem, Ichi," the blue neko whispered huskily, breaking the heated kiss.

"My problem?" panted Ichigo. Grimmjow simply smirked as he knelt down on one knee, his fingers quickly unbuckling the belt. "No . . . .!" he gasped, but couldn't stop Grimmjow from unzipping his pants and took out his aching erection.

"It's best to muffle your noises," smirked Grimmjow before he suddenly engulfed him. Ichigo strangled out a moan before his hand quickly covered his mouth, his knees nearly buckled from the moist heat as Grimmjow ran his tongue against the skin. Ichigo shuddered and quivered as the other neko bobbed back and forth, the vibration from the purring was sending him on the edge.

"Mmmnnhh . . . . mmhh . . . ." he mewled as he felt hot tears seeping through his clenched eyes. He was yearning for something like this, aching for a desire with Grimmjow. He wanted this, and more. It was getting too much for him, he was near his climax. He muffled his scream as he came; Grimmjow was barely surprised as he immediately swallowed the creamy substance.

"Ahh, too bad it was too soon," he smirked, licking his lips as he stood up and held Ichigo from collasping to the floor. The orange-haired neko panted loudly as he felt the tears flowing down his cheeks. "It's okay, Ichi. It's okay," Grimmjow purred softly, licking at the salty water.

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo mewled quietly, his ears quivered in embarrassment as his lips were kissed softly. Grimmjow quickly fixed his pants and led him out of the stall.

"Now tell me, Ichi," he smirked. "Do you like me as much as I like you?"

". . . . Yeah, kinda," muttered Ichigo, hating himself for admitting it.

"Good," Grimmjow purred as he kissed at his lips. "Now we're together now, right?"

"Don't push it," he frowned.

* * *

Ya like? I like! I may put up more smut in the next chapter! If you can stare at the computer until the next upload, you'll be rewarded!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. Urges and Needs

Okay, I forgot to mention when the story takes place; it's early spring cuz they're in their school jackets before they start wearing white shirts.

I think I can update every 1-3 days, depending on the fresh ideas I'm getting!

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Urges and Needs**

Practically everyday for almost a week, Grimmjow followed Ichigo home almost like a possessive predator. All because the orange neko admitted he liked him, and now he felt a little irritated from the overprotection. Even the shopkeeper Urahara had noticed the aura between them. "Hello, Mr. Kurosaki! How are you?" he chided from the doorway of his store.

"What do you want this time, Urahara?" frowned Ichigo.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Urahara pestered, waving his fan at Grimmjow. "I've been noticing his presence lately, so is he?"

"If I say yes, would you leave me alone?" Ichigo scowled.

"Oh, is he your destined one?" asked the blonde neko.

"Guess you can say that," Grimmjow shrugged smugly, and Ichigo scoffed at that.

"Don't egg him on, Grimmjow," he scoffed as he proceeded walking. Grimmjow promptly followed, chuckling a little.

"What was that about, Ichi?" he smirked. "Who was that guy?"

"That's Kisuke Urahara, he's just a friend of the family and a crazy kook," muttered Ichigo. "He thinks he knows everything."

"But he seems right about that superstition, right?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Just shut up, asshole," the orange-haired neko frowned. As soon as he reached his home, he was quickly pulled into Grimmjow's embrace and was nuzzled in the neck.

"Must you go away from me?" he purred seductively, that tone of voice always made Ichigo shudder. "I keep telling you, you can stay at my place for the night. Why won't you, Ichi?"

"It's not th-that, Grimmjow," stuttered Ichigo. "It's only been a week, and I wanna take this relationship slow."

"Slow? This coming from a guy who got a blow job in the school bathroom?" smirked Grimmjow, kissing and nipping at his neck. Ichigo moaned softly at the intimate contact, his ears quivered as his face blushed deeply.

"N-no, not he-here," he whimpered, slowly being intoxicating by the mixed scent of rain forest and desert air.

"All right," sighed Grimmjow as he let go of him. "But I want more than a little taste now and then, Ichi."

"Don't talk like that," frowned Ichigo. Shaking out of his stupor, he went for the door just as it suddenly opened.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!" Isshin exclaimed as pounced on him, only to be kicked in the face and was stomped down to the ground.

"Stop doing that, Dad!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "Such a goat-faced retard!"

"Don't be like that, my darling Ichigo!" cried his father. "I only came out to greet by beautiful son and his destined boyfriend! Hello, my future son-in-law!"

"Yo," Grimmjow smiled, giving him a quick wave.

"For the last time, stop it!" growled Ichigo, stomping on him once again before walking over him. "See you tomorrow, Grimmjow."

"Okay, Ichi."

"Farewell, my son-in-law!" yelled Isshin.

"Quit embarrassing me, Goat Face!" exclaimed Ichigo, dragging his father inside.

* * *

"Stop it," frowned Ichigo.

"Stop what?" Rukia questioned 'innocently'.

"Stop staring at us, it's annoying," he huffed, he hated being gawked at by his friends as they sat underneath the trees in the schoolyard. He felt his face blushing in embarrassment when Grimmjow wrapped his arm protectively around him, causing more awkward staring.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer," grunted Grimmjow.

"Can we though?" chided Rangiku.

"Just leave us alone," groaned Ichigo.

"But we don't have no one else to bother," she pouted. "Mostly because Toushirou hid himself high in the branches."

"Aw, shut up," Toushirou muttered from the tree above them.

"Come on, Toushirou, aren't you curious about their relationship?"

"I don't really care," muttered Toushirou.

"That gave me an idea," Grimmjow muttered as he stood up, picking Ichigo up into his arms by surprise. Before the orange-haired neko could protest, he ran for another tree and climbed into the branches.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, as the other neko settled him onto his lap.

"Just getting some alone time, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow. "Your friends really are annoying, can't believe you can withstand them."

"You're lucky, you only have one friend," sighed Ichigo.

"Who's an Emo lamewad," scoffed Grimmjow, his tail swished lazily under the branch. "Ichi, are you sure you really wanna take this slow? I'm not the most patient person in the world, though."

"I dunno, I guess I'm a little nervous about the . . . . intimate parts," Ichigo muttered, with a light blush on his face.

"Aw, there's nothing to be nervous about, Ichi," the blue-haired neko purred, trailing his finger around his jawline. "After all, we were meant to be. I'm sure we can deal with it."

"With what?" Grimmjow kissed his lips, licking for entrance. Ichigo blissfully oblidged, tangling their tongues for dominance. Grimmjow slipped his hands under his school jacket and shirt, caressing the heating skin. "Ah . . . . Grimmjow," panted Ichigo, breaking the kiss for air.

"Later today, Ichi," whispered Grimmjow. "Come to my place after school. I want to claim you, I want you to be mine."

"But--"

"No buts," Grimmjow purred, nipping at his bottom lip. "We're going after school. I won't let you get away, Ichi." That seductive tone of his made Ichigo's mind melt like chocolate, he had no choice but to comply with soft mewl.

"Fine," he sighed. Grimmjow smirked victoriously and kissed him again. "B-but, you will be gentle, right?"

"Hmm . . . . maybe."

* * *

Grimmjow's home was on the other side of town; just a two-story apartment with the blue-haired neko's door just by the staircase. Ichigo tried not to wander off from the upcoming event as Grimmjow opened the door and nudged him inside. It was a bit messy, with crumpled papers and a few dust bunnies around the small living area. "Go in there," muttered Grimmjow, opening his bedroom door.

Ichigo hesitated a little but went in, this room wasn't much cleaner. Grimmjow plopped down on the unmade bed and laid down, gesturing the other neko to join him. "C'mon, I won't do anything . . . . yet," he smirked alluringly. Ichigo dropped his bag on the floor and slowly walked towards him.

"All right, now what?" he muttered nervously, cautiously sitting beside him.

"What do you mean, now what?" smirked Grimmjow, pulling him to his lap. "Strip, Ichi."

"What?"

"I'm telling you to take off your clothes," Grimmjow muttered with much content. "Just be glad I'm going this slow, or else I'd be shredding it off your body."

"Fuck you," scoffed Ichigo, but his fingers were hesitantly taking off his jacket. As soon as that was done, he then slowly gripped at his shirt and took it off. Grimmjow's eyes drank greedily at the half-naked sight, it was lean but a perfect amount of muscles. Ichigo shuddered a little as he felt the blue-haired neko's arousal underneath him, his skin was heating up again like before.

"Shit, I want you so fucking bad right now," growled Grimmjow, sitting up as he quickly took off his jacket and shirt. Ichigo's face went red at Grimmjow's physique, he was more muscular than him. His eyes trailed at the large scar from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"What happened . . . .?" he muttered, his fingers touching the edge delicately.

"Got into a fight one time," muttered Grimmjow. "I got slashed by some fucker but I won." He then took his hand and kissed at his fingers. "Don't worry about that, Ichi. Just think about being in the moment right now." Suddenly, he flipped Ichigo to the mattress and kissed at his neck. Ichigo moaned softly at the fluttering contacts, he felt himself getting hard by the moment.

"Want me to taste you again?" purred Grimmjow.

"Y-yeah . . . ." moaned Ichigo, his ears shivering in anxiety as he displayed his chest and stomach submissively to the dominant neko above him. Grimmjow grinned as he kissed at his chest, sucking and pinching at his nipples. "Ah . . .! Mmmh . . . .!" Ichigo moaned wantonly.

"So good . . . ." purred Grimmjow. His tongue ran down at his stomach, circling around his navel as he slowly undid his pants.

"N-no . . . .!" mewled Ichigo but his hips subconsiously bucked up for the last articles of clothing to be removed.

"You like to deny yourself, huh, Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked, hovering over him and teasingly licked at his lips. Ichigo glared at him but smirked as he palmed at the other neko's clothed erection. "Ah! You slick bastard . . . ." Grimmjow growled huskily, nipping his lips before kissing him. Ichigo purred deeply as his hands roamed at chisled chest and abs as well as the hideous scar that seems to make him more hotter. The orange neko broke the kiss and nipped at his jawline and neck.

Grimmjow growled softly at the unexpected move, as much as he enjoyed it he wants to get back being dominant again. "You sure you wanna take over, Ichi?" he purred dangerously, his tail suddenly flicked at Ichigo's inner thighs.

"Hah . . . .!" gasped Ichigo. He tried to close his his legs but Grimmjow pushed them apart as his dark navy tail played around his erection and entrance. "Ah! Ahh . . . . Grimmjow . . . .!" Ichigo moaned, his body was becoming feverish and hot from the teasing.

"Ah, like the teasing, Ichi?" purred Grimmjow, and laughed when Ichigo shook his head in embarrassment. "Fucking liar." Moving his tail away, his hand trailed up his inner thigh until his fingers reached at the entrance.

"Ah! No--" Ichigo's feeble protests were cut off by Grimmjow's rough kisses. By distracting him, the blue-haired neko slicked one finger into him, mildly surprised at the fact that Ichigo felt moist. Ichigo whined at the slight discomfort just as Grimmjow inserted a second finger, thrusting them in and out.

"Feels good?" Grimmjow murmured, proceeding to twisting his fingers around. Ichigo moaned softly in response, writhing at the feeling. "Heh, good," smirked Grimmjow before he added in a third finger. "Now where is it?"

"What-- Aghh! Gah . . . .!" Ichigo yelled out in surprised pleasure. Grimmjow at his reaction, he found the sweet spot. He kissed at his slightly abused lips as he removed his fingers and quickly took off his pants and boxers. Ichigo panted heavily and glanced down but his breathing was suddenly hitched as his eyes widened in shock. "No . . . ." he gasped.

"What?"

"It's . . . . it's too fucking big . . . ." Ichigo gasped, inching away from him as he fearfully glared at the _much_ bigger erection on the blue-haired neko. "I-I can't do this . . . . I don't want this anymore . . . ."

"Don't be such a fucking scary-cat, Ichi," sneered Grimmjow. "You still want this, your body's telling you that."

"No, I don't!" Ichigo shrieked as he tried to scrambled off the bed but Grimmjow wrestled him down and pinned him face-down to the mattress.

"You can't escape from this, Ichi," Grimmjow growled lowly to his ear. "Your body wants me, and you want me to do this. It'll be good for the both of us, okay?" Ichigo whimpered a little and nodded slightly. Grimmjow rumbled out a deep purr as he nipped at his right ear, earning him a soft moan from the orange-haired neko. He then lifted his hips against his, Ichigo shuddered as he felt the tip resting against his tight entrance.

"Nngghhh . . . . Ahhh!" Ichigo moaned loudly as he was being slowly penetrated, clawing and fisting at the bedsheets as his tight insides was being stretched.

"Fuck . . . ." growled Grimmjow. "Shit, so fucking tight . . . ." He breathed steadily as he then slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Ichigo cried out in slight pain before Grimmjow continued thrusting, almost in a fast pace.

"Gah . . . .! Ahh! S-so . . . . good . . . .!" he cried, moaning in ecstasy of being refilled by Grimmjow's quick thrusts. His body trembled violently in pleasure that his knees nearly gave out but Grimmjow held him up by the hips.

"Don't want you pass out on me," panted Grimmjow, as sweat began to drench their bodies.

"Shut up-- Ahh! Fuck . . . .!" moaned Ichigo. The other neko teen thrusted harder into him, groaning sensually whenever Ichigo tightened around him. "Ahh! Yes, right there . . . .!" Ichigo cried out when Grimmjow finally hit his sweet spot.

"Good . . . ." groaned Grimmjow. He kept hitting the prostate with such violent thrusts, his fingers snaked around the orange neko's erection and pumped it off in synchronization with their hips snapping together. Ichigo moaned even louder as multiple amounts of pleasure rushed throughout his body.

"H-harder, Grimm . . . .! Harder . . . .!" he screamed as he felt his climax nearing. Grimmjow noticed it and leaned down to his neck. He then bit down hard into the skin until he tasted blood and it took Ichigo over the edge. "Grimmjow . . . .!" he cried out as he came into Grimmjow's hand, the muscles constricted around the blue-haired neko as he thrusted a few more times.

"Fuck . . . .!" he growled as he came hard inside him, feeling Ichigo shuddering underneath him before pulling out. "Fuck . . . . so intense," he panted heavily as he licked at his sticky hand. Ichigo gasped deeply for air as he partially curled up into a ball. His ears shivered as Grimmjow hovered over him and kissed and licked at the bitemark. "You okay, Ichi?" he purred soothingly.

"Yeah . . . ." mewled Ichigo. Grimmjow nuzzled his face and kissed his lips tenderly, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

"Bet it was your first time, huh?" he murmured.

"What do you think, idiot?" Ichigo muttered.

"You're such a cute wanton," purred Grimmjow.

"Shut up," frowned Ichigo.

* * *

"OUCH!!" Ichigo cried out in pain, he rubbed his head as he sat up. Somehow, he fell off the bed while sleeping and landed on the cranium. The dull pain seemed to distract the soreness in his lower back temporarily.

"Huh? What happened?" Grimmjow mumbled sleepily, his ears twitched a little from the sudden noises as he opened his eyes.

"I fell off your bed," he muttered, crawling back onto the bed. "You took up most of the space, Grimmjow."

"Sorry, just come into my arms," muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed as he rested his body on top of the other neko, who wrapped his arms around him, and nuzzled at his neck. He glanced out the nearby window and noticed it was near dusk.

"Wonder if I should go home," he mumbled.

"Nah, stay with me longer, Ichi," muttered Grimmjow.

"I should, Dad'd kick my ass if I don't go home before curfew."

"Fuck your cazy Dad." Ichigo laughed a little, his striped tail flicked lazily against Grimmjow's. "Besides, you can kick your Dad's ass easily. You shouldn't worry some shits like curfew." Grimmjow purred as he nuzzled at his forehead and scratched through his orange hair. "Hey . . . . Ichi."

"What, Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo.

"Wanna go at it again?"

"Fuck no," Ichigo frowned.

"C'mon, I'm still a little horny," Grimmjow purred.

"No way, I'm still sore from earlier," he scowled. "It hadn't even been a half an hour, asshole."

"Then should we wait for another half hour?" smirked the blue-haired neko.

"How about another day?"

"Oh, but I can't wait that long," Grimmjow purred, almost in a pouting tone. Ichigo smirked a little and kissed at his lips.

"Good. Now let me get up and get dressed," he sighed. Grimmjow grunted a little in defeat but let Ichigo get out of bed, but the thought of waiting for another taste of the orange-haired neko made him excited.

* * *

"You're late, Ichi-- Oof!" Isshin cried when Ichigo kicked him in the chest, as usual, when he entered the house.

"Sorry about being late," Ichigo muttered as he walked over his body and went to the living room. "I was kinda busy."

"With what?!" his father yelled out, following after him. "Did you got into a fight, my darling son?!"

"No, and stop talking like that!" frowned Ichigo. Isshin was about to rant how his son doesn't love him when he glanced at him and frowned concernedly. "Wh-what is it, Dad?" Ichigo muttered akwardly.

"This can't be . . . ."

"Huh?"

"NOOOO!! MY BEAUTIFUL FIRST-BORN SON!!" Isshin wailed in melodramatic horror. "MY DARLING ICHIGO, ALREADY DEFLOWERED BY HIS DESTINED BOYFIEND!!"

"Shut up, Dad! Be quiet!" Ichigo exclaimed in embarrassment, shock, surprise, and anger rolled into one. "How can you-- how do you even know?!"

"MASAKI, I FAILED OUR SON!!" Isshin wailed.

"I said, shut up!" cried Ichigo, stomping him to the floor. "Don't yell out like that, what if Yuzu and Karin would've hear you?!"

"Waah . . . . Masaki . . . .!" Isshin's cries were muffled through the rug. "Our beloved son is now a man! Soon, he'll become sexually active and become a teenage mother! And then he have to drop out of school to take care of his out-of-wedlock babies--"

"Stop talking nonesense, you Goat-Face!" the orange-haired neko hissed, stomping on him again. "Look, Dad. I know what you're thinking but that's not gonna happen. I'm smarter than that, you know that. Can you trust me on this?"

"All right, Ichigo," Isshin whined quietly as he quickly stood up. "But I must tell you one thing."

"What?"

"Just make sure your boyfriend wears a condom every time you guys are doing the naughty!" he chided, earning an angry punch in the eye.

* * *

Heh, need to start on the next chapter. It's too good to take a break right now.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Too Much Sweets Causes Sickness

Hee hee . . . . some of you reviewers were right about the next chapter. But who?? Best to read and find out!

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Too Much Sweets Causes Sickness**

"Huh, you smell sweeter now, Ichi," purred Grimmjow, nuzzling into Ichigo's neck as they walked down a street. "Makes me wanna taste you right here, right now."

"Shut up," scoffed Ichigo, shrugging him off. Only two weeks had passed by since their sexual experience and only during the weekends can they have sex. Much to Grimmjow's disgruntled dismay, he had to wear protection thanks to Ichigo's idiotic father. "You say that every friday, Grimmjow. It doesn't even surprise me to hear that."

"But it's true, Ichi," smirked the blue-haired neko. "It must means that your heat is near." Ichigo's ears twitched in surprise and glanced at him.

"You sure?" he muttered. "I don't think so, my cycle doesn't come for another few days. But just to be safe--"

"No, I want you today," groaned Grimmjow, his strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't wanna wait for you, Ichi."

"Quit whining," frowned Ichigo. "Fine, we'll go to your home, you big baby. Just remember to wear a condom."

"Tch, I hate wearing that," he grumbled. "It makes me feel suffocated every time I wear that."

"Shut up." Soon they reached the two-story building and walked upstairs to Grimmjow's home. Once they went inside, Grimmjow rushed Ichigo into his bedroom and pushed him down to the bed. Ichigo moaned as the other neko kissed at the bitemark that was still there on his neck after removing his jacket. "Wait, Grimmjow . . . ." he moaned softly.

"Don't tell me to wait," Grimmjow purred, licking at his lips before kissing them. Mewling, the orange-haired neko kissed back as their tongues wrestled with one another. They both took off their upper clothing and roamed at each other's bare chest as they continued kissing. "Good thing you're getting hard now, Ichi," purred Grimmjow, rubbing at the clothed erection.

"Shut up, you were getting hard even before we got here," Ichigo muttered softly, pushing away his hand and taking off his pants and boxers. Grimmjow growled lustfully at the naked sight and proceeded to take off his remaining clothing.

"Wanna try something new, Ichi?" he purred.

"Like what?" questioned Ichigo.

"Suck me off," smirked Grimmjow.

"What? No way," Ichigo frowned as he shook his head.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Grimmjow purred, nuzzling at his face. "I did that to you before, remember?"

"Yeah, in a school bathroom," scoffed Ichigo. The other neko smirked as he climbed onto the bed and laid on his back in a reclined manner.

"Just try, Ichi," he purred seductively, his tail slowly swished at Ichigo to beckon him. Ichigo shivered from his velvety and dark voice and reluctantly settled between his bare legs. He hesitated a little before he leaned down, Grimmjow rumbled a soft growl in his chest as he felt the warm breath on the tip. "Fuck . . . ." he moaned as Ichigo's moist tongue licked at the pre-come before the lips slowly took his length.

Ichigo ran his tongue around the erection fluidly, almost on an expert's level, and rumbled out a deep purr. Grimmjow groaned at the sensation and gripped at the orange tesses when the other neko teen bobbed his head up and down slowly. "Mmm . . . . you're so good, Ichi," he growled softly. Ichigo purred again, which made Grimmjow to purr deeply back. He sneered in lust as he slightly bucked his hip upwards, making Ichigo gag a little.

"Don't do that, asshole," coughed Ichigo as he quickly sat up. "You trying to choke me?"

"Sorry, just got into the moment," smirked Grimmjow. "Try again, Ichi." Ichigo scoffed softly at him before he leaned back down, he then licked at the erection before giving a short suck on the tip. "Ahh, fuck . . . ." purred Grimmjow, folding one arm behind his head. The orange-haired neko repeated it, licking and sucking the erection like a tasty popsicle and ran his tongue over the slit teasingly.

"Want me to stop?" purred Ichigo, smirking at Grimmjow's flushed face. Grimmjow growled at him, but Ichigo simply smirked again as he proceeded, licking at the large length. With a few more sucks, Grimmjow grunted lowly as he came. Ichigo quickly sat up and swallowed the milky substance with little difficulty, with some of it drooled from his lips. "Damn, Grimmjow," he mutttered as he wiped his mouth, coughing a little.

"What? Was it that bad?" Grimmjow smirked as he pulled him to his chest and kissed his lips. Ichigo couldn't help but kiss back, the rain forest/desert air aroma was more intoxicating than ever for some reason. He wanted him to take him now. The blue-haired neko felt the same way, he flipped him to the matress and ravaged at his neck as he inserted two fingers into his entrance. It was much wetter than before, and it drove Grimmjow crazy as he quickly stretched him out.

Ichigo whimpered and his body shuddered in anxiety from the preparation, already his body was feverishly hot and his breathing was becoming sparse. He mewled as his legs was being spread apart and squeaked when he felt the impatient prodding. "W-wait, Grimmjow," he stuttered. "The condom, you gotta wear it."

"Fuck," growled Grimmjow as he got off the bed. He reached inside his bag and took out a large wrapper. Tossing the bag away, he ripped the wrapper with his teeth and took out latex contraception as he sat back on the bed. "Such a fucking drag," he snorted as he quickly unrolled the condom onto his erection. After that, he positioned himself and pushed Ichigo's legs back.

"Nnngggaaahh . . . .!" whimpered Ichigo as he was being slowly entered; his hands curled under his chin and submissively displayed his chest and stomach to the other neko teen. Grimmjow growled sofly at the tight heat, hooking his arms under Ichigo's legs before he began to thrust back and forth. "Ah . . . .! Yeah . . . . yeah . . . . Grimm-- ahh!" moaned Ichigo, lifting his hips in tempo with Grimmjow's quick and hard thrusts. "Harder, Grimm . . . . Fuck . . .!"

"Ah! Fuck, Ichi . . . .!" groaned Grimmjow. Sweat quickly drenched their bodies, and it radiated the pheromones off Ichigo. Grimmjow rumbled out a very deep growl at the strong smell, something clicked in his brain and he instictively thrusted even harder.

"Ahh! Agh, Grimmjow . . . .!" screamed Ichigo as he arched his back and clawed at the bedsheets. "So good . . . .! Fuck, so good . . . .! Ahh!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head in absolute pleasure, Grimmjow had never acted so rough before. Grimmjow dropped his legs and bit at the bitemark on his neck once again in a possessive yet aggressive manner.

"Ah!" the orange neko hissed in pain, he felt the blood trickling from the skin. When Grimmjow moved from his neck, Ichigo's eyes slightly widened as he stared at his. It was dark with intense lust and possession, the blue-haired neko growled lavscivously as he delibrately thrusted harshly against his prostate. Ichigo yelled at the slamming, the pain was mixing with the pleasure and it was getting too much for him. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and cried in gratification, his own erection being rubbed between their bodies.

"Ichi . . . ." growled Grimmjow. He shoved his tongue down Ichigo's throat in a sloppy kiss just before the orange-haired neko climaxed, splattering across their stomachs. Feeling the sudden tightness around him, Grimmjow thrusted a few more times before he came hard. Ichigo trembled a little at the feeling of his boyfriend's seeds, Grimmjow bucked in a lazy fashion for a few moments before gingerly collasping on top of him.

"Shit . . . . what was that about . . . .?" wheezed Ichigo. "Grimm . . . . what just happened?"

"Fucking don't know . . . ." panted Grimmjow. "But it was so fucking good."

"I know . . . ." Ichigo breathed heavily.

Grimmjow grunted a little as he pulled out and sat up. "Oh shit," he frowned as he glanced down.

"What?"

"The condom broke when we fucked," muttered Grimmjow, removing the broken latex. "Guess I got a little bit too rough."

"Shit, so that's what I felt," groaned Ichigo. He touched at his abused hole and felt the sticky substance oozing out a little. "I don't think it's that bad, though."

"Tch, what a waste to use it, anyway," grumbled Grimmjow, scratching through his damp and disheveled hair. "Don't know what the fuck happened, but you scent made me crazy for some reason."

"Doesn't it always?" muttered Ichigo, curling comfortably into a ball.

"Yeah . . . . but it felt different for some reason," Grimmjow sighed. "Wonder what was that about?" He tossed the broken condom aside and laid next to him, licking at the bitemark soothingly. "Hmm . . . . you still smell so sweet," he purred and cuddled closer to him. Ichigo sighed and nuzzled tiredly at his chest, the experience had truly exhausted him.

* * *

Different. Very different. Very, very different. Why does Ichigo felt different, when he woke up Monday morning? He can't put his mind on it, even when he followed his usual routine of kicking down his crazy father and wolfing down on toast before going to school. When he passed by Urahara's store however, he noticed the shopkeeper eyeing him attentively and frowned. The man usually bothered him with an annoying greeting but he was unusually quiet.

As soon as he reached school, Ichigo spotted Grimmjow with Ulquiorra near the entrance and walked up to them. "Hey, Grimmjow," he smiled.

"Hey, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow.

"It's nice to know that I'm being ignored," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Shut up and go away, Emo," scoffed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra merely rolled his eyes at him before walking inside. "Good, now that's settled-- huh? What the fuck?" Grimmjow frowned as he leaned closed to Ichigo.

"Huh? What's wrong, Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo.

"Your scent, it . . . . died down," Grimmjow muttered. "I can still smell it but it's very subtle. How weird."

"Is it that bad?" Ichigo questioned unsurely.

"Not sure but it's very odd." Grimmjow huffed out a sigh and wrapped his arm around his waist. "C'mon, let's make fun of your lame-ass friends, Ichi."

"Don't say that, idiot," frowned the orange-haired neko.

* * *

Ichigo jolted upright at the crack of dawn; he felt immediately sick in the stomach and bolted out of his bedroom. As soon as he reached the bathroom, he violently regurgitated into the toilet. "Ugh . . . ." he groaned sickly before he vomited again, he was fortunate enough not to be heard by his family. The episode lasted for fifteen minutes before Ichigo coughed out last of the bile and his eyes watered in realization.

"Shit, this can't be happening . . . ." he muttered quietly. "How can this be . . . .?" He thought back on the last time he had sex with Grimmjow; it must have happened during the weekend when that condom broke. "Fuck . . . . fuck . . . . fuck!" he gasped, his arm wrapped over his stomach.

Quickly, he flushed the toilet and shakily stood up. He had to get ahold of himself, he had to keep it to himself until the time is right. He quickly showered and dressed for school before anyone else woke up and left the house. He shuddered in distress as he walked slowly through the streets; what would happened if Grimmjow does find out before he could tell him? Would he still like him, or just turn him away? So much irrational thoughts rushing through his head . . . .

"You're awfully early for school, Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo jolted a little and glanced up to see Urahara standing by his store doorway, casually fanning himself.

"Oh good morning, Urahara," muttered Ichigo.

"Is there something wrong? You seem awfully pale, Ichigo," Urahara pointed out.

"No, I'm fine," the orange-haired neko muttered, his ears folded backward as he proceeded walking.

"Judging by it, you had experienced your first morning sickness," the blonde neko stated, and Ichigo froze mid-step and stared wide-eyed at him. "Before you question about how I know, come inside." Ichigo hesitated but reluctantly followed him inside and into the back room. "Sit down, I'll come right back," Urahara muttered as he went to another room. Ichigo sat down at the low round table, his tabby-striped tail curled around him as he stared down at his lap.

"Here," sighed Urahara when he came back and placed a cup in front of him.

". . . . What is this?" muttered Ichigo.

"Just some medicine," he replied nonchalantly as he sat across from him. "Drink it." Ichigo slowly took the cup and took a sip, it was hot and somewhat bitter. "I bet you're wondering how I know, Ichigo," muttered Urahara as he put on a small smile. "I sensed your aura when you passed by my shop, and it was obviously different. I knew you could be pregnant before you did yourself."

"But . . . . how can I be pregnant?" Ichigo muttered softly in disbelief. "My heat cycle were supposed to start around this week."

"Well, when was the last time you had sex with your boyfriend?"

". . . . Last Friday," the orange-haired neko mumbled, his face blushed lightly in embarrassment. "He mentioned that I smelled a bit sweeter--"

"That could've been it, your heat cycle would've started around yesterday or Sunday," sighed Urahara. "Well, what are you gonna do about it, Ichigo?"

"I . . . . I don't know," Ichigo muttered. "I don't know how to tell this to anyone."

"Well you have to, because you'll start to show physical signs by the end of the second week," Urahara replied quietly. "Since there's not many males with heat cycles, they often don't know the extent of pregnancy. Ichigo, you're going to have your babies in the next three months. You must do something about it."

"But, I don't know what to do," mumbled Ichigo, his ears shivered in apprehension. "I can't tell this to Grimmjow now. I feel so fucking stupid . . . . Dad'll hate me for this."

"I doubt it," the blonde neko said as he stood up. "But if you want, I can give you some medicine to ease your morning sickness until you can give them the news."

"All right . . . . thanks." Urahara left the room again, and Ichigo drank the hot content. It felt soothing to his stomach after a while, but he was still feeling afraid of what was happening. He said he was smart enough not to be reckless but it happened anyway. He wasn't sure if he should blame himself for this. Urahara came back after a while, holding a small paper bag.

"Take this with tea or juice at night and in the morning," he instructed, handing it to Ichigo. "You sure you want to go to school after all of this?"

"Yeah, Grimmjow might get worried if I didn't come," muttered Ichigo as he stood up and put the medicine inside his schoolbag. "Thanks again, Urahara."

"I'll see you later, Mr. Kurosaki," smiled Urahara.

* * *

Grimmjow frowned a little at Ichigo's unusual behavior; not only the orange neko's scent was very subtle but he flinched whenever he hugs or gets near him. Ichigo even tried to avoid his eyes when they talked, his body shifted akwardly away from him and his striped ears twitched in distress. His friends had noticed it but wasn't sure what to do, Rukia pestered him what's wrong but he ignored her.

"You seem to be sick, Ichigo," pestered Rukia. "Why not go to the school nurse to find out?"

". . . . I'm fine, Rukia. Now leave me alone," muttered Ichigo, not glancing at her.

"What's with you, Ichigo?" frowned Renji. "You're acting weird."

"Come on, just leave me alone, guys," Ichigo mumbled, standing up as the dismissal bell rang. He quickly walked out of the class room before the others could say anything else, they glanced at each other before their eyes settled on Grimmjow.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" questioned Rukia, frowning at Grimmjow.

"The fuck should I know?" frowned Grimmjow. "Dunno why Ichi's acting like that."

"Then find out, Grimmjow," said Orihime. "See what's the matter with him." Grimmjow clicked his tongue before leaving, he was going to do that anyway. It didn't take long to catch up to Ichigo, who shuffled lazily a street away from the school.

"Ichi, wait up," he called out, and Ichigo immediately froze as the other neko walked up to him. "What the hell's wrong with you, Ichi? You've been acting funny all day," he muttered, he felt Ichigo stiffened once again when he wrapped his arm around him.

"It's nothing, Grimmjow," mumbled Ichigo as they walked.

"Bullshit," Grimmjow frowned. "You're acting distant, you look sick, tell me what's wrong with you." He nuzzled at his neck, but Ichigo didn't relax at the contact. "C'mon, Ichi, I'll be pissed if you don't tell me." Ichigo flinched at that and stared frightfully at him, in which Grimmjow noticed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Ichi," he muttered, nuzzling at his face.

"I know . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I can't tell you now. It's too difficult to say."

"But what is it? I want to know," frowned Grimmjow. They passed by Urahara's store and noticed the door was closed, Ichigo finds that unusual but shrugged it off a little after remembering the talk this morning. "Ichi . . . . was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?"

"No . . . . but it feels like it's my fault," muttered the orange-haired neko, his ears folded down in shame as he nudged him away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Grimmjow," he muttered as he quickly walked towards his home. Grimmjow frowned again but was concerned about Ichigo's odd actions, he shook his a little and turned around to walk home.

As for Ichigo, he didn't get the fly-kicking treatment from his father as usual when he walked inside. Instead, Isshin was sitting in the living room with his sisters, casually watching T.V.. "Uh, hey. I'm home," he muttered.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," chided Yuzu.

"Hey," muttered Karin.

"Hey, Dad," muttered Ichigo, managing a smile.

"Hey there, Ichigo," smiled Isshin. "How was school?"

"It was alright," he replied quietly. "I'm gonna stay in my room for a while. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Okay, Ichigo," Yuzu smiled. Ichigo walked upstairs and rushed into his room, he dropped his bag and flopped to his bed. He sighed sadly as he took off his jacket; Urahara told him he has two weeks to tell his family and Grimmjow. He slipped his hand under his shirt and touched at his bare stomach. There was nothing for now, but Ichigo shuddered a little at the thought.

"Fuck . . . ." he mumbled, curling into a tight ball. It was barely a month since he and Grimmjow had sex, and now he was having his babies. This will not be an easy task to go along with this.

* * *

All right!! Don't know why I put drama around the end, don't even know why I like to put drama in it! Oh well! And I sorta sampled an idea from Crescent Luna Moon's fics with the length of pregnancy, I hope she's okay with it.

Happy New Year, beetches!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	5. One Who OverProtects

New year, new day, new chapter. Yays!

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- One Who (Over)Protects**

Ichigo threw up a little before flushing the toilet, an entire week passed since Ichigo found out that he was pregnant and had yet to tell his family and Grimmjow. His family barely noticed his sudden changes, his idiotic father verbally assumed that he's going into 'teenage angst'. Grimmjow, however, was getting agitated about his behavior. He couldn't understand why Ichigo was acting distant and aloof, and it pissed him off even more when he still couldn't smell his strawberry scent.

"Shit . . . ." Ichigo groaned, washing his face in the sink. He then glanced up at his reflection on the mirror, he still looked a little pale but tried to shrug it off. This week was the only week can he tell them, and still he wasn't ready. He patted at his stomach and felt a very small bump. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "I can't do this, I just fucking can't."

"Ichigo, are you still in there?" asked Yuzu, knocking on the door.

"Uh, yeah, I'm finished," Ichigo quickly replied as he opened the door. His little sister smiled at him but blinked in worry.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Are you sick?" he asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine, really," the orange-haired neko smiled in assurance. "I'm not really hungry this morning, Yuzu. You don't have to make me breakfast."

"Oh okay, then," shrugged Yuzu. He moved out of the bathroom and went to his bedroom to dress, he was lucky enough that his school jacket concealed his small bulge. But he found it very odd that his father hadn't bust into his room in the morning to annoy the hell out of him like he usually does. Was it because of the so-called 'teenage angst' that he was being left alone?

He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, Karin glanced up from her cereal and mumbled 'Good Morning' to him. "Morning, Karin," muttered Ichigo, pouring himself a glass of grapefruit juice. He discreetly popped the medicine into his mouth and drank the juice in two gulps.

"Something's not right with you, Ichigo," Karin muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Karin?" questioned Ichigo.

"For a week, I rarely see you eat much food," replied Karin, eating her cereal. "I often noticed that you'd be in the bathroom for a long time, and you look kinda sick." Ichigo's left ear twitched a little but quickly smiled.

"Really? It's just teenage angst, just like Dad said," he smiled.

"Please, when the last time Dad was even right?" frowned the little girl neko. "Sooner or later, you hafta tell us what's going on." Ichigo frowned a little and sighed.

"I'll see you later, Karin," he muttered as he left. Karin sighed deeply as she ate another spoonful of cereal, she has a feeling that her older brother is pregnant but wasn't entirely sure.

"What an idiot."

* * *

"I fucking hate this!" growled Grimmjow, his dark navy tail stiffened up in aggravation. "I can't fucking figure out what the fuck's wrong with him, Ulquiorra! He's acting so fucking weird for the past fucking week! He didn't even want to fuck, for fucking sake!"

". . . . I'm amazed that you used the word 'fuck' so many times," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Shut the fuck up!" hissed Grimmjow as he glared at him.

"Just calm down, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered. "It's obvious that Ichigo distanced himself whenever he's near you. But is there a reason why he acts that way?"

"That's the fucking problem, I asked him plenty of time but he wouldn't fucking tell me!" Grimmjow scowled.

"Really? Is there anything at all that he says?"

Grimmjow blinked at that and frowned as his eyebrows burrowed. "Last week, I asked if I did something wrong but he said that it feels like his fault," he muttered after some thought. "But what does that mean?"

"You mention that he didn't want to have sex with you," muttered the pale neko, taking out a biology textbook. "What else is different about him?"

"His scent . . . . it's barely there," replied Grimmjow. "If I remember right, he told me his cycle was supposed to start around last week. It usually smells sweeter, but it was nothing last week."

"Ah, I see now," Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly, flipping through the pages. "Ichigo's pregnant." It took Grimmjow five long seconds to comprehend what his friend had just said and glared wide-eyed at him with his mouth gaping open.

"WHAT?!" he screeched but Ulquiorra merely glanced at him. Luckily, they were outside and a few passerbys noticed the sudden outburst.

"Can't believe you missed the most obvious sign ever, Grimmjow," he muttered. "I know you were not that smart, but even Orihime Inoue would have figured that one out."

"Shut up!" hissed Grimmjow. "What do you mean Ichigo's pregnant?!"

"Well, if he haven't had his heat cycle as he was supposed to, then it must means he had gotten impregnanted," Ulquiorra muttered monotonously. "You must have done something that caused the pregnancy."

"Fuck . . . .!" growled the blue-haired neko as he scratched through his hair. "It must have happened when that fucking condom broke that time. Shit, if Ichi's pregnant then why can't he just tell me?"

"It's like you said, he thinks it's his fault that it happened," said Ulquiorra, walking towards the school entrance. "If it is true then you should talk to him about it, Grimmjow."

"But I fucking don't know how," muttered Grimmjow, following after him. "What if I fuck up and say the wrong thing?"

"You knocked someone up and both of you guys are in high school," Ulquiorra muttered flatly. "It can't get any worse than this."

* * *

Grimmjow plopped next to anxious Ichigo and frowned at him, if Ichigo is pregnant then he must confront him in private and away from his friends. But he must do it in a delicate manner, and that itself would be difficult. "Hey," he grunted, glancing away.

"Hey, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered sheepishly. "How are you doing?" Grimmjow merely grunted in response, something Ichigo wasn't used to and sighed dejectedly. It felt like he deserved it anyway, his friends were annoyed about his aloofness and ignored him as well. The morning strolled by very slowly, and he couldn't concentrate on his school works. His problem kept occupying his mind, his stomach was starting to churn and he felt gradually naseuous.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, raising his hand. Given the permission, he got up and rushed out of the classroom. Grimmjow stared after him and simply followed, ignoring the teacher's protests. He trailed after Ichigo, who was oblivious as he jogged for the boys' bathroom. Once he reached there, the orange-haired neko went for the first stall and immediately vomited into the toilet.

"Shit . . . ." he groaned, rubbing his stomach as he knelt down. "That medicine isn't working as before . . . ." He then coughed and spit out what's left when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ichi," Grimmjow muttered, and Ichigo froze at his voice. "What's going on?" Slowly, Ichigo turned his head and stared in complete fright. Suddenly, his body began to tremble and glanced away.

"I'm sorry . . . ." he whimpered, his ears flattened down in guilt.

"The fuck are you sorry for?" muttered Grimmjow as he bent down and pulled him up to his feet, embracing him gently. "Tell me, what are you sorry for?"

"I . . . . I can't . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"You sorry because you're pregnant?" he purred soothingly. Ichigo flinched a little and shuddered against his chest. "You should've told me the moment you found out, Ichi. It's okay, I wasn't gonna be mad about it. I was worried why you were acting that way."

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered.

"Shh, stop saying that," whispered Grimmjow. "We both fucked up, let me take part of the blame."

"I felt so stupid."

"Nah, I'm the dumbass, Ichi." Grimmjow nuzzled at Ichigo's neck in contendness and purred softly. Ichigo slowly relaxed at the contact and purred back, mewling softly when his right ear was nibbled. "You okay now, Ichi?" purred Grimmjow.

"A little," muttered Ichigo. "I feel hungry now, Grimmjow."

"Good, I want my babies to be nourished," smiled the blue-haired neko, nuzzling at his forehead.

"How would you know if I'm having twins, idiot?" smirked Ichigo.

"I just do," Grimmjow smirked back. They heard the bell for lunch rang, Ichigo flushed the toilet and they walked out of the bathroom. They then rushed back to the classroom to gather their belongings; Rukia and the others glanced at the two and frowned in confusion.

"What happened?" Rukia questioned.

"I'll tell you on the roof," Ichigo replied with a quick smile. "Listen, guys, I'm sorry about acting like a complete douche this past week. But I'll explain when we get to the roof."

* * *

Renji's eyebrows twitched in disbelief.

Orihime gasped sharply.

Rukia just stared wide-eyed at them.

Rangiku merely squealed in delight.

Toushirou simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's . . . . not that serious, guys," Ichigo muttered, he fidgeted with his fingers as he glanced nervously at his friends.

"Not that serious?! You're fucking knocked up, Ichigo!" exclaimed Renji.

"Yeah, say that louder, that would make him better, dumbass," frowned Grimmjow.

"But . . . . I can't believe this, Ichigo," gasped Rukia. "How did this happen?"

"With a broken condem," Grimmjow simply replied, and Ichigo blushed a little in embarrassment. "Now the deed is done, there's nothing we could do now until the babies pop out."

"Uh, it's not that simple," Rukia replied with disbelief. "You have to prepare for everything, and you have to get every baby-related supplies."

"Like what, diapers?"

"Oh fuck, Ichigo's having babies with a complete retard," muttered Renji.

"Wait, just calm down, guys," sighed Ichigo. "I haven't even told my Dad yet. I don't know how he'll react at the news."

"Well, you have to tell him today," said Rukia.

"That's right, you have to, Ichigo," Orihime chided determinedly. "But if your father kick you out, then you can stay with the father of your children. And then both of you would have to drop out of school and search for work. And then Grimmjow might have to steal for survival of his growing family, and he get arrested and be sent away. And Ichigo had to find a way to help his chidren--"

"Woah, Orihime, slow down! Come back into reality!" Ichigo exclaimed dumbfoundedly. "Woah, that's worse than what my Dad feared!"

"Oh, so sorry, Ichigo," Orihime laughed sheepishly.

"But that could be true, right?" questioned Rangiku.

"Just shut up, everyone," growled Grimmjow. He scoffed in satisfaction when they complied and his ears twitched in slight agitation. "I will go with Ichigo to his house and be there when he tells the news to his old man. After that, we'll see what the fuck will happen next. Is everything fucking clear with you?"

"Uh, yeah," Rukia muttered.

"All right," shrugged Renji.

"O-okay . . . ." muttered Orihime.

"Okay . . . ." Rangiku replied quietly, while Toushirou shrugged in acknoweldgement despite hating being in the conflict.

"Is that all right with you, Ichi?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Ichigo. With that, the girls commented happily around the orange-haired neko, pestered about his very small bump. Grimmjow snorted in annoyance and dragged Ichigo away, muttering something like 'wish I could kill their annoying asses'. As the school day comes to an end, Grimmjow kept glancing at Ichigo with a whole new feeling, almost in a guarding manner. Wonder if it has to do with the pregnancy?

* * *

"Go, quit acting like a fucking scary-cat," frowned Grimmjow, gently nudging Ichigo towards his home. "I did say I'd kick your Dad's ass if he try to kick you out."

"That's the problem, I don't want anybody end up in the hospital because of it," frowned Ichigo and glanced back at him. "Or worse, jail." Grimmjow scoffed in slight amusement and nudged him forward.

"Don't worry about it, Ichi," he smirked. "I'll be right here with you." Ichigo sighed and nodded a little; he reached for the door and opened it. When he and Grimmjow entered, only the twin sisters were home.

"Hey, guys," he smiled as he peeked inside the kitchen. "Is Dad around?"

"No, he won't come home for a while," replied Yuzu then noticed Grimmjow. "Oh, who's your friend, Ichigo?"

"Oh, this is Grimmjow," replied Ichigo, Grimmjow simply grunted in greeting before he glanced around. Karin frowned at the blue-haired neko and slightly narrowed her eyes, she wondered if he's the father. "Let me know when Dad comes home," Ichigo said as he went upstairs with Grimmjow in tow. He sighed deeply as he went into his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"You got a bit lucky," muttered Grimmjow, sitting next to him.

"Until Goat-Face comes," mumbled Ichigo. Grimmjow nuzzled at her neck and kissed at the skin, making the other neko moan lightly. "No, wait," he muttered softly. "I . . . . I need to have a clear head for this."

"Oh, sorry," purred Grimmjow. "But . . . . lemme see it."

"Huh?"

"Take off your jacket, lemme see the bump," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo sighed softly as he took off his jacket and then slightly lifted his shirt. The bottom two muscles of his abs were replaced with a slightly raised bump, Grimmjow stared intently at it and his hand slowly reached for it. Ichigo flinched slightly at the touch, it was gentle and affectionate. "So this is our babies," muttered Grimmjow.

"Y-yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow glanced at him and smiled, giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"I'd kick his ass if he does something," he smirked.

"Don't, I'll handle this," Ichigo frowned a little, pulling his shirt down.

"Ichigo, Dad's here," Yuzu said as she knocked on the closed door.

"All right, Yuzu," sighed Ichigo as he stood up and glanced at Grimmjow. "I can't do this without you, Grimm," he smiled softly. Grimmjow smirked back and stood up, following him out the bedroom and downstairs. Isshin was standing in the living room, smiling a little when he saw the two.

"I see you got a visitor, Ichigo," he replied. "How are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"Fine," Grimmjow plainly answered.

"What brings you here?" Isshin asked.

"Uh, Dad, there's a reason why he's here," Ichigo muttered, his ears twitching in anxiety. "I know you're glad that I found my destined partner and was okay about us deepening our relationship . . . . but there's something we need to tell you."

"Is it serious?"

". . . . Pretty much," muttered Ichigo, glancing slightly at Grimmjow and took a deep breath before looking back at his father. "Dad . . . . I'm pregnant." The silence fell immediately after that, the seconds passed by as hours as Ichigo stared remorsely at the emotionless look on his father's face. Grimmjow gazed defensively at him, his tail swished widely in an impetuous manner. "D-Dad . . . . say something," muttered Ichigo.

"About time, son," Isshin sighed out a relief. His sudden answer immediately perplexed the two neko teens, Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other in extreme shock before back at the father.

"Dad?! Wh-what the hell do you mean, about time?!" he questioned incredulously. "Did you already know?!"

"Yeah, Urahara told me on the first day," shrugged Isshin. "I was waiting for you to tell me yourself but you were avoiding it for a week. Come on, Ichigo, why would I be mad about it?"

"Uh, um, I thought you would be disappointed in me," replied Ichigo, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's why I had Grimmjow with me."

"Did he already know?"

"Um, no, he just found today," Ichigo muttered.

"I see," his father sighed. "I guess telling the news was too much to you." He patted Ichigo on the shoulder and smiled. "I know this will be difficult for you, Ichigo, but I'm here to support you every step on the way."

Ichigo smiled in relief. "Thanks, Dad," he said.

"And I'm sure my future son-in-law will be there for the support, right?!" chided Isshin, hugging Grimmjow in an uncomfotable grip.

"Y-yeah," gritted Grimmjow as he struggled away from his hug.

"Karin, Yuzu, come here! You're gonna be aunties real soon!" Isshin cried happily as he twirled around.

"What was that, Dad?" Yuzu questioned as they walked out of the kitchen.

"I knew it, I had a feeling all along," Karin replied with an unfazed look on her face.

"Come on, aren't you guys happy?! You guys are gonna have nieces or nephews!"

"Shut up, it's bad enough that the kids are gonna suffer for having an idiotic grandfather," frowned Karin.

"Ichigo's gonna have babies?" Yuzu smiled in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's true," smiled Ichigo. All of the commotions had lasted for a few hours; Ichigo shut himself and Grimmjow in his bedroom to drown out his father's another praise to his late mother. "Shit, he took an 180 turn about the news," muttered Ichigo, laying down on his bed. "I thought he'd be mad as hell."

"I thought so, too," muttered Grimmjow. "Your Dad's fucking weird." He ran his hand over the bump and sighed deeply. "Let's see . . . . it's mid-May," he pondered quietly, "and it's three months . . . . That would means the babies are due by around August, right?"

"That sounds right," replied Ichigo.

"Wonder what are you gonna do with your school time?" the blue-haired neko muttered.

". . . . I'll figure something out," sighed Ichigo as he closed his eyes. Grimmjow leaned down and nuzzled affectionately at his face.

"I'll do what I can to help, Ichi," he purred, kissing his lips.

"Thanks, Grimm," the orange-haired neko purred as he kissed back.

* * *

Woooo, I wrote this pretty quick! Probably 6-8 hours, it's pretty exhausting! Can't wait to start on the next chapter, I'm gonna have some fun! Though I need some snooze! *Drops dead sleeping*

Read, review, and no flames!

I'll update ASAP!!


	6. Nesting and Settling

About Karin's reaction to the pregnancy, it was kinda based on how I reacted when my brother's girlfriend was pregnant. I had a feeling that she was but I didn't say it out loud cuz I thought I'd get in trouble. I just waited 'til someone else said it. Long story short, the toddler's acting silly and I know that runs in our family.

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Nesting and Settling**

Ichigo rubbed his growing bump with a slight smile on his face; it was the first week of June and the weather was getting warmer. Though Grimmjow gave him his school jacket to conceal his pregnancy, it won't be long until they have to wear just white shirts. He put on the obviously bigger jacket and picked up his schoolbag as he left his bedroom. He was already past the morning sickness phase, but he felt more tired than usual. After eating some breakfast, he left the house and saw Grimmjow waiting outside, as usual.

"Hey, Ichi," he smirked, the blue-haired neko was already wearing the white shirt since Ichigo was wearing his only jacket.

"Morning, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo as they walked. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his waist, his hand protectivey placed on his growing stomach.

"How are the twins doing?" he purred, nuzzling at his neck.

"Fine, they're just . . . . like little beans," Ichigo replied.

"Little beans, is that what you're calling our babies?" chuckled Grimmjow.

"Fuck off, that's what they look like on the sonagram," scoffed the orange neko. "They said that by next month they'll get bigger. Dad thinks I might have to get homeschooled soon."

"Really, that fucking sucks," Grimmjow groaned. "I'll be in school without you, and I'll be stuck with your lame-ass friends and that Emo douchebag."

"Please, you'll get used to it," Ichigo frowned. As they passed by Urahara's store, the shopkeeper waved jovially at the couple.

"Morning, Ichigo! How's the kids doing?!" he chided.

"Quit yelling, you're sounding like a retard!" scowled Ichigo.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you with your hormones raging," smiled Urahara.

"Shut up!" They soon reached school and was eccentrically greeted by the girls, much to Grimmjow's obvious annoyance. They acted so squeal-y and giddy, it made him irritated as hell. But what made him frown in disgust was that the orange-haired neko could eat Orihime's unnatural cuisine, latest one being a sandwich made of curry, banana, peanut butter, and celery.

"How can you eat that, Ichi?" frowned Grimmjow, glancing away from his lover's messy eating.

"Dunno, it tastes so delicious," mumbled Ichigo, ravaging on the sandwich.

"Really, Ichigo?! I thought only me and Rangiku can eat my food!" chided Orihime.

"You guys got weird tastebuds," frowned Renji.

"What are you gonna do, Ichigo?" asked Rukia. "We're gonna hafta wear white shirt next week, and you can't wear the jacket in the hot weather."

"I know . . . ." Ichigo sighed. "The bump's getting bigger, and Dad condsidered me being homeschooled."

"By who?" asked Rangiku.

"I'm not sure," shrugged the orange-haired neko. "But if I know any better from my Dad, it might be someone he knows."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you," Renji smirked.

"Shut up," frowned Grimmjow. After school, they walked back to Ichigo's home, ignoring Urahara's exaggerated greeting on the way. To Grimmjow's reluctance, nuzzled and kissed his face before letting go of him. "Glad that tomorrow's the weekend," he purred contently. "I get to stay with you all day."

"I know," smiled Ichigo, kissing at his lips. "See you later, Grimmjow."

"See ya, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow as he walked away.

* * *

"Uh, why's Ulquiorra here with you?" questioned Ichigo. He had expected Grimmjow to come at around noon but he didn't expect the pale neko, who was carrying a bag.

"He said he need to teach me about taking care of kids or some shit," grumbled Grimmjow as they went inside.

"Not teach, just to challenge your ability of raising a child," muttered Ulquiorra. Grimmjow scoffed at him as they went to the living room, Ichigo frowned in confusion as he sat next to Grimmjow on the couch.

"You're wasting our fucking time, Ulquiorra," scoffed the blue-haired neko, his arm instinctively wrapped around Ichigo. "I don't need to know how take care of kids, Emo. Get lost."

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow," said Ichigo. "I'm curious now, what's Ulquiorra talking about?"

"He thinks I'm gonna be a worthless parent," frowned Grimmjow.

"I don't really _think_," Ulquiorra muttered flatly, opening the bag and took out a pack of diapers and a panther cub plushie. "I just want to do a simple test, and see if he can pass it."

"Simple? The fuck are you talking?"

"Just put the diaper on the 'baby', it's elementary," Ulquiorra plainly replied. Grimmjow scoffed at him in amusement and snatched at the items.

"Shit, it's not that fucking hard," he sneered. "Could do this with one hand." Ichigo's ears perked up in delight, this he has got to see. In under ten minutes, Grimmjow was clearly frustrated at the 'easy' test; he had already wasted half a dozen diapers on the plushie and was having difficulty on the seventh.

"Could do this with one hand, huh?" smirked Ichigo, and Grimmjow frowned at him. "Here, let me try." He took the plushie and a new diaper and in under thirty seconds, succeeded of putting the material on the 'baby'.

"What the fuck?" frowned Grimmjow. "How did you do that?"

"It's just second nature to me," Ichigo shrugged. "I used to change diapers on my sisters when they were babies."

"Well, ain't that lucky?" sulked the blue-haired neko.

"Well I guess that proves my case," muttered Ulquiorra.

"No, it doesn't," said Ichigo. "Grimmjow'll try to learn before they come."

"Fine then, but at least I've gotten amusement of Grimmjow cracking under pressure," replied the pale neko.

"Get the fuck out, Emo," Grimmjow growled in annoyance. Ulquiorra merely blinked at him but gestured them a good-bye before leaving the house, Grimmjow sighed deeply as he glanced at Ichigo. "Think I'm that bad, Ichi?" he asked.

"No, I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know how to put on the diaper," replied Ichigo, his arms cradled the plushie as if it was an actual infant. His maternal instinct was gradually elevating from him, and Grimmjow noticed that.

"What other things should I learn besides putting on the diaper?" he asked, pulling the pregnant neko onto his lap as he reclined comfortably.

"Oh, uh . . . . well first, you need to try to tell which crying means something," said Ichigo. "It's important to know whether they want to be fed or need a change or just want to be held."

"Oh, is that it?" muttered Grimmjow, nuzzling into his soft orange hair.

"No, there's more," he replied quietly. "But sometimes people have their own different ways of raising kids. We may have our own as well." Grimmjow gently hugged him and purred softly, his navy tail thumped lazily against the cushions.

"Where's your family?" he asked, breaking the short silence.

"I don't even know, I woke up just before you came."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, we wanna come too."

"No, go away."

"We haven't see Ichigo for a while. We have a right to see him, too."

"Maybe he don't wanna see you ass-tards, now go away."

"We just wanna see how big Ichigo is."

"Fuck! Can't you guys just fucking go away?!"

"Fuck no." Grimmjow let out a frustrated growl, the 'circus' had decided to follow the blue-haired neko to Ichigo's house. Over a week passed when Ichigo decided to stay home to discreet his pregnancy, saying that his father's friend will start helping as soon as she came. Every time Grimmjow comes to visit, one of the twins would tell him that he's busy. Today, he came back this time, along with the idiots the orange-haired neko called his friends.

"Shit, dunno why you're following me," Grimmjow frowned. "If I couldn't see him then you can't either."

"But still, he should try to see us," said Rukia.

"Yeah, I wanna see how big he is," Rangiku chided.

"Just shut up, he doesn't want that much attention from you guys," muttered Grimmjow.

"Well, he needs some other company besides you," Renji flatly replied.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's still a bit sick from his pregnancy," pondered Orihime. Grimmjow's tail bristled at the thought and walked faster, anything negative around Ichigo's condition made him anxious.

"Hey there, everybody," chided Urahara when they passed by the store. "Are you going to see Ichigo?"

"What do you think?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Well, I think you can visit him this time, Yoruichi went easy on him today," Urahara replied. "Tell him I said hi!"

"Okay!" responded Orihime.

"Don't encourage him," muttered the blue-haired neko. They then reached Ichigo's house and Grimmjow knocked on the door.

"Who?" came a muffled voice of a woman.

"It's Grimmjow," replied Grimmjow, immediately frowning at the upcoming meeting. The door opened and a young, dark-woman appeared; her long, dark purple hair was in a ponytail and she had black ears and tail.

"What kind of answer was that?" she frowned, her golden eyes scrutinizing him. "Being a future father, you should learn better manners than that."

"If I needed a lecture, I would stay at school, Yoruichi," scoffed Grimmjow. "Where's Ichi?"

"In his room," she replied as she moved away, Grimmjow didn't wait a second before he rushed upstairs and opened the door of Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo was curled up on his bed, obviously napping with his striped tail occasionally flicked around. He quickly sauntered towards the bed and sat next to him, leaning down to his sleeping face and nuzzling at his face.

"Hey, Ichi," he purred. Ichigo moaned softly as he tiredly opened his eyes.

"Huh? What do you want, Grimmjow?" he mumbled sleepily as he glared at him.

"I came to see you, Ichi," purred Grimmjow, nuzzling at him again. "It's been a while since I last saw you. Are the babies all right?" Ichigo scoffed softly as he nudged him away.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled. Grimmjow frowned a little but nuzzled him again, only to be pushed away again. "Leave me alone, Grimmjow," mumbled Ichigo. "I'm feeling very tired right now, just let me fucking sleep."

"All right, sorry," frowned Grimmjow. "Just that I wanna see you."

"You see me, now go away," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why is Ichigo acting so distant again? The orange-haired neko was pining for him all week, and now he was pissed off for some reason.

"C'mon, Ichi," he muttered softly. "I waited so long to see you, why don't you want me?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep, asshole," scowled Ichigo. "I'll see you when I'll wake up."

"Why are you pissed off at me?" questioned Grimmjow, getting angry for feeling confused. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Do I look fucking happy, Grimmjow?" Ichigo huffed angrily, his tail thumping hard against the mattress. "Get the hell outta my room, and leave me alone."

"Why? I don't hafta get out just because you said so," Grimmjow argued. "I'll stay here whether you like it or not--"

_Thwack!_

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry, Grimmjow," whimpered Ichigo, placing an ice pack on Grimmjow's blackened eye. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's okay, didn't mean to piss you off," grunted Grimmjow, wincing from the cold contact. Ichigo's friend, Renji, merely laughed and pointed at his demise. "Quit laughing at me, you fucktard," growled the blue-haired neko.

"But you had it coming, idiot," laughed Renji. "You should've at least known that pregnancy makes him moody."

"Renji, stop laughing," frowned Ichigo. "Go bother Rukia or something." Renji stifled his laughing as he left the clinic office, as Grimmjow groaned slightly from the dull pain. "I'm so sorry, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered in guilt. "Guess I was feeling antsy."

"Yeah, I felt that from your fist," Grimmjow sighed, he held the ice pack in place as he glanced down on the neko teen's growing bulge. "Let's start over again. How are the kids doing, Ichi?"

"Great," Ichigo replied, fidgeting with his fingers. ". . . . Last night, I think they moved."

"Oh shit, really?" questioned Grimmjow, his ears perked up in excitement and interest. "Are they kicking right now?"

"No, but they might do it again soon," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed and touched his stomach, there was nothing but it was enough for him to feel happy. "Sorry again for punching you."

"Nah, I had worst," smirked Grimmjow, empathizing on his chest scar as he removed the ice pack from his eye. "C'mon, I wanna get outta this place. Let's leave your friends and go somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go," Grimmjow smirked, grabbing him by the hand and led him out of the empty clinic. They then took a random direction and walked until they reached downtown. "Heh, glad to get outta the house, Ichi?" smirked Grimmjow, his arm wrapped protectively around the orange-haired neko.

"Yeah, but do you really wanna be out in public with a black eye?" Ichigo questioned concernedly.

"I told you, I'm fine," Grimmjow smiled, nuzzling at his face. "Besides, you need some fresh air after being totured by that crazy lady."

"Yoruichi's not that bad," smirked Ichigo.

"She dropkicked me when I didn't wanna leave one time," frowned the blue-haired neko. "I just wanted to see you, Ichi." He nuzzled at his neck and purred, rubbing at his growing stomach. They passed by shops and stores, gazing at the random window displays. "Hey, don't you have a crib yet?" Grimmjow asked, noticing an infant store across the street.

"No, not yet," Ichigo replied.

"Well, let's go get one," shrugged Grimmjow, dragging him across the street.

"Wait, Grimmjow," he said. "I don't have any money on me, we can't afford it now."

"Really? Shit," frowned Grimmjow.

"But . . . . we can browse around in the store, just for fun," Ichigo reassured. Grimmjow smiled a little and they entered the store.

* * *

"MY DARLING ICHIGO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!!" Isshin bawled happily as he ran up to the couple, only to be stomped down by Grimmjow. "Ouch! Just as I expected from my future son-in-law!"

"Shut up, I just needed to get out of the house for a while," frowned Ichigo.

"But I thought you were kidnapped by ruthless baby burgulars!" cried Isshin, but was stomped down again.

"What kinda bullshit is that?" Grimmjow frowned. "Sorry for sneaking out but Ichi just wanted some fresh air. We just walked around town and we browsed around in this baby store."

"Baby store?! Why didn't you tell me?! I would've brought everything in sight!" the father shouted in delight as he pranced around. "Masaki! Our darling son's finally going into the nesting phase!"

"Shut up, Dad! You're so annoying!" Ichigo scoffed angrily.

"It settles! We're going shopping tomorrow!" chided Isshin.

"Damn it . . . . where's my friend?" muttered Ichigo.

"They simply left after finding out you were gone," Karin simply replied as she passed by. "They were about to ask if you wanna go to the Tanabata festival next month since it's in the summer vacation."

"Tanabata? Well . . . . I guess I could go," Ichigo shrugged. "What about you, Grimmjow?"

"Sure, just as long you're there, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow, nuzzling at his face.

* * *

Huh, it feels kinda short. Oh well. Tanabata is a summer festival with fireworks, making wishes, etc., just wiki it and find out.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Hanabi

Okay, it seems that I misinformed myself on the summer vacation in Japan. I knew that most schools have a month-long vacation but I wasn't sure if it's either July or August. I just re-read vol. 7 and 8 of Bleach and it starts mid-July. Still, it's too late to start over now. Okay, I'll list the reference I made in this chapter. I might forget some, but who cares?

In the first part, I got the idea from an episode of That 70's Show, when Eric freaked out when Donna said she loves him. Takoyaki is fried meatball made of octopus. Taiyaki is a fish-shaped pastry with different fillings, kinda like a donut. Yukata is a summertime kinomo made of cotton an is often worn on festivals. You still on the ball? Good, on with the story. ^_^

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- Hanabi**

"Grimmjow, check this out," smirked Ichigo, waving a packaged frozen treat as he walked into living room. "Renji, fudge-sicle!" he smiled, tossing it at the red-headed neko. "Catch!" Renji comically missed it, toppling over the couch. The treat landed by Rukia, who quickly took it as everybody else muffled their laughter.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Renji frowned in confusion, stumbling around.

"Oh, it's somewhere under the couch," smirked Rukia. Today was the last day of school for Ichigo's friends, it was near July and the orange-haired neko's stomach was obviously round and big. After beating up his father for suggesting to wear maternity clothes, he settled for bigger sizes of his own clothing. He sat down on Grimmjow's lap and curled up against his chest.

"When's the festival, Ichi?" purred Grimmjow.

"In about a week and a half," replied Ichigo.

"Good, we need to get good seats for the fireworks," Grimmjow sighed.

"I still can't see it-- wait, is that my fudge-sicle?" frowned Renji as he glared at Rukia, who was eating the chocolate treat.

"No, this one's mine," smiled Rukia.

"Ugh, where the hell is it?" he frowned, crawling around the couch.

"My family wants to go, too," Ichigo muttered with a bit of a frown. "Dad's gonna get drunk and eat fried squids, he did it before and he got sick."

"Let him get sick. That way, he won't bother us," smirked Grimmjow, nuzzling into his hair. His hand rubbed at his stomach and purred softly in excitement, only a month away until their babies arrive. "You think it's possible that we could get away from the parasites you called friends, Ichi?" he muttered.

"I doubt it, my bright hair's like a lighthouse and they could see me on the spot," sighed Ichigo as he cuddled closer. "Hmm . . . . I feel a little hot."

"You want the window opened?" the blue-haired neko asked concernedly.

"No, I just need to nap," Ichigo muttered, closing his eyes.

"Fine, we leave you alone, guys," sighed Rukia as she got up. "Come on, Renji."

"All right," frowned Renji, standing up and they walked out of the living room. "This was actually my fudge-sicle," he scoffed, snatching the half-eaten treat from the small neko as they left the house. Grimmjow, after waiting for Ichigo to fall asleep completely, gingerly picked him up and went upstairs to his bedroom. Already, there was a furnished crib in the corner next to the bed and it was filled with necessities for the twins. He gently placed Ichigo onto the bed and cracked the window open.

"Shit . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, his hair ruffled from the summer breeze. "The air feels good." He sat next to the sleeping neko, his hand once again caressed at the stomach. Suddenly, he felt a dull kick and he nearly flinched; he had waited for the babies to move for a while. He smirked slightly as he laid next to him, nuzzling him gently into his neck as his arm wrapped lightly around him. "Ahh . . . . such a good day," he muttered softly.

* * *

"Orihime, don't get lost like last time!" Rukia called after Orihime, who was cheerfully chasing after dragonflies.

"Let her, less problems for us," smirked Grimmjow.

"Don't be such a douche, Grimmjow," scoffed Ichigo. The sun was slowly setting as they walked down the grassy pathway by the river, they left Isshin and the twins to eat the random food so they can get good seats for the fireworks. "This takoyaki tastes so good," smiled Ichigo as he bit at the skewered snack.

"Yeah, you already said that for the first nine times," Grimmjow sighed.

"I ate that much?" Ichigo asked. "Guess I should slow down on my eating, huh?"

"Nah, it's okay," smirked the blue-haired neko, taking a feral bite out of the takoyaki.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm hungry, too," smirked Grimmjow. "It's easier to watch you eat than that dumbass red-head eating shitload of taiyaki."

"Yeah, it wasn't surprising that he threw up," Ichigo sighed. "I liked the chocolate-filled one."

"Orihime, look out for the river!" Rukia called out. "You'll ruin your yukata!"

"Oh, yeah!" Orhime smiled sheepishly. "I'm only wearing it because I thought everybody else was gonna to."

"It's not that bad, I like the pink color," chided Rangiku. "Wish I had one."

"You just want one to show off your boobs," frowned Renji.

"Hey, I'm not the one who ate fifteen taiyaki in a row!"

"Hey, we shouldn't lollygagging right now," said Grimmjow. "Let's hurry up, or the good spots will get taken." They soon reached the hill, there were already several dozen people sitting and crowding on the ground.

"Shit, I don't see any free space for all of us," muttered Ichigo, scanning the area.

"There's gotta be somewhere we could sit," Grimmjow frowned as they walked around the people.

"Look, there's a spot," Orihime said, pointing down the hill.

"Good eyes, Orihime," smiled Rukia.

"Let's go," Ichigo smiled as they moved down. But as soon as they reached there, three random guys rushed in front of them and sat on the spot.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow frowned angrily. "Hey! We were gonna sit there!"

"First comes, first serves!" sneered one of the guys, and the rest laughed.

"How rude, you're nothing but a bunch of jerks!" scorned Rangiku.

"Hey, we'll let you have this spot if you and your girlfriends sit with us, baby!" smirked another guy.

"Yeah, leave the losers!" the third man ridiculed.

"Shit, let's just find another spot," muttered Ichigo. "Let's go, Grimmjow."

"But, Ichi--" Grimmjow started.

"Heh, look at that knocked-up carrot top," the first guy scoffed under his breath, and Grimmjow's ears twitched at what he heard. "What idiot had fucked him?"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the kids," snickered the other guy.

"Hey, what the fuck did you just say?" Grimmjow growled lowly, his voice was thick with murderous intent. The guys suddenly stopped laughing and stared hesitantly at him. "I asked, what the fuck did you just say?" he growled as he took a step forward. "What? You can't hear me right?"

"Hey, fuck off, dude," scowled one of the guys. "Take your freak show elsewhere." Grimmjow chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head.

"I really, really wanna do something to you guys but I'm not sure what," he sneered. "Ichi, what should I do to these guys?"

"I think you should kick these guys' asses," Ichigo bluntly replied.

"Good answer," smirked Grimmjow, cracking his knuckles. Within two minutes, the blue-haired neko pummeled the three guys to a point of bone-cracking; Ichigo and his friends stared in amazement at his beatdown as the guys cried in mercy. "Now, let me rephrase this again," mocked Grimmjow, twisting one arm of one of the guys as he pinned him down. "That carrot top there is carrying _my_ kids, and I would appreciate it if you apologize to him and me."

"Wh-why?" the guy muttered painfully.

"'Cause you don't wanna lose your arm, and that sounds pretty reasonal," Grimmjow smirked, twisting the arm further.

"All right, I'm sorry, dude!"

"Say I'm a pussy who finger-fucks himself," sneered Grimmjow.

"I-I'm a pussy who finger-fucks himself!" cried the guy.

"Good, now get the fuck outta here before I get _really_ mad," Grimmjow laughed, letting go of him. The three guys scrambled away in fright, as Grimmjow sighed and sat down on the grassy ground.

"Woooh, guess this spot is free," he smiled.

"Yay, that was amazing, Grimmjow!" Orihime cheered.

"My knight in shining armor!" chided Rangiku.

"What're you guys saying?" frowned Renji. "All he did is just scaring those jerk-offs away."

"You're just jealous," smirked Grimmjow. "Come here, Ichi. The fireworks are gonna start any minute." Ichigo buoyantly sat down on his lap as everyone else settled around them, Grimmjow happily wrapped his arm around the other neko with his hand rubbing gently on his growing stomach. "Had they been kicking lately?" he purred.

"Sometimes they do," Ichigo smiled. "But I think they'll kick more near the end."

"Well . . . . I've been thinking about this, what're we gonna name them?" asked Grimmjow.

"Oh . . . . I don't know, I haven't thought much about it," replied Ichigo. We could look at a baby names book sometimes this week." Grimmjow smiled and nuzzled into his hair.

"Good," he sighed.

"HEYYYY!! ARE WE LATE, GUYS?!" Isshin shouted excitedly as he and the twins ran towards the group.

"It's about to start," replied Rukia.

"Oh good! And you guys got a very good spot, too!" shouted Isshin, planting a seat beside the couple.

"All thanks to me," Grimmjow muttered smugly.

"Don't act so cocky around him," Ichigo scoffed softly.

"Ichigo, you want my chocolate-covered banana stick?" chided Yuzu.

"Yeah, thanks." It wasn't long until the firecrackers suddenly exploded in the air, many people cheered excitedly as they stared up at the sky.

"Oh, look at that green one, it's like glitter!" Orihime squealed in enjoyment.

"Wow, there's so many at once," smiled Renji.

"It's like a huge rainbow in the sky!" chided Yuzu.

"Yuzu! Wanna get on Daddy's shoulders for a better view?!" smiled Isshin.

"Okay!"

"Hey, what about me, you idiot?" frowned Karin.

"Uh . . . . would you like to get on my shoulders?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Huh? Do you want to, Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, I need to learn how to care for our kids anyway," Grimmjow shrugged. "Your sister's like a practice test. Okay kid, come here." Karin climbed onto the blue-haired neko's shoulder, Ichigo glanced up in interest at the two. Both of them were very different, but might get along gradually. The firework display lasted for over an hour and a half but Ichigo felt somewhat tired near the end and dozed off.

"Hey, Ichigo, the fireworks are finished," said Karin, getting off Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Ichi, wake up, it's finished," Grimmjow muttered softly as he gently shook him.

"Huh . . . .? Really?" yawned Ichigo, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You wanna go home?" asked Grimmjow.

"No, I wanna write my wish first," he muttered sleepily.

"Which is . . . .?"

"I can't tell you that, you idiot," smiled Ichigo before yawning again. "It's a secret."

"Fine," sighed Grimmjow as they stood up. "Some of your friends went somewhere but I could care less."

"They're going back to the festival site," replied Karin.

"Where's Dad and Yuzu?" asked Ichigo.

"They went back at the site, also," Karin answered.

"Fine, let's find them before going home," the orange-haired neko muttered as they walked. They soon reached the festive environment surrounded by booths and lanterns and other coloful decorations.

"I think I hear them, your Dad's got a crazy laugh," muttered Grimmjow, his dark navy ears twitched foward.

"Oh, wait a minute," Ichigo said, walking towards a booth. "Let me write my wish." He grabbed a orange-colored paper and a pen and scribbled quickly.

"What're you writing?" asked Grimmjow.

"I told you, it's a secret," smirked Ichigo as he then attached it to a bamboo tree next to the booth.

"Ichigo! There you are!" Yuzu chided as she and Isshin ran up to them.

"Guess what! I bought these lucky charms!" smiled the father, dangling the tiny pouch-like charms from his fingers. "My darling Ichigo, I got two for you!"

"Two?"

"Here you go!" Isshin smiled, handing him the charms. Ichigo glanced at them and noticed that the pouches said 'protect'. "They're good luck charms for my wonderful grandchildren! They need protection from the crazy baby burgulars!"

"I think they need it more from you, Goat-Face," frowned Karin. While they were being distracted, Grimmjow sneaked a glanced at the orange paper and grinned in amusement.

"Hey, don't look!" frowned Ichigo, pulling him away. "The wish won't come true if you look."

"But I bet it will," grinned Grimmjow.

"Tch, you're such an idiot," Ichigo scoffed. "Let's just go home, I'm tired."

* * *

"How about this one?" asked Ichigo.

"No, it looks lame," muttered Grimmjow.

"You say that at every name I point out," Ichigo frowned.

"Because every name you pointed out were lame," Grimmjow frowned back. "I don't want kids with lame-ass names, like Ulquiorra."

"Fine, then you pick one out," scoffed the orange-haired neko, giving the book to him. Grimmjow promptly flipped through the pages for a few seconds before stopping.

"Kenta- big and strong," he read out loud and smirked a little. "Who would wanna mess with a guy with that name?"

"But what if he's puny and weak?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Don't try to jinx them, that's bad luck," Grimmjow sighed as he flipped through the pages again. "How about . . . . Rin- dignified, severed, cold?"

"I don't want a child with that kind of personality," frowned Ichigo.

"Fine. What about . . . . Takeshi? It means warrior."

"It sounds . . . . decent," replied Ichigo. "I'll think about it."

"Guess that's one down," smirked Grimmjow. "Now for the other one . . . ." Ichigo sighed tiredly as he laid back on his bed, the babies are due around August and the impending time was making him feel a little anxious. His father and Urahara didn't fill in on the details of the childbirth. Would it means that instinct would take over him when the time comes? "Hey, look at this one," Grimmjow said.

"What?" questioned Ichigo as he sat back up.

"Look at this name," the blue-haired neko muttered. "Tenshou, it means piercer of heaven. Sounds kinda surreal, huh?"

"Tenshou, I think I like that," Ichigo sighed, smiling a little.

"Yeah? Well, it settles then," sighed Grimmjow. "I name one kid and you name one kid. Simple as that."

"Simple enough for you," smirked Ichigo, patting him on the head.

"Don't call me dumb," Grimmjow frowned. "It makes me feel like that dumbass Renji."

"Sorry," Ichigo smirked, pecking him on the forehead. "Ah! They're kicking again!" he exclaimed suddenly, touching his stomach.

"Really?" Grimmjow questioned as he caressed the huge bulge, he felt the dull kicking and his ears immediately perked up in excitement. "Oh shit, this is fucking amazing," he smiled.

"I know, this is so great," smiled Ichigo. Spontaneously, Grimmjow gave him a deep and loving kiss. Although taken by surprise, the orange neko purred and kissed back.

* * *

"Hey there, Grimmjow! How's Mr. Kurosaki doing?" Urahara chided when Grimmjow walked by the shop.

"Just fine," replied Grimmjow. "He told me that he feels a little nervous about the birth, he's not sure what to do."

"Don't worry about it," the blonde neko smiled, lazily fanning himself. "When the time comes, he'll know what to do. But if he's really nervous about it then I can help him." Grimmjow blinked and frowned a little at him.

"This has been fucking bothering me," he said. "Just how much you know about this shit? You seem to have a solution to everything."

"Who, me? Nonsense, I'm just a simple shopkeeper," smiled Urahara.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder," scoffed Grimmjow as he proceeded walking. "Crazy hat-wearing weirdo."

* * *

This chapter feels short too! Man, it seems longer in my head. I'm not sure if I'm accurate with Tenshou, I know the 'ten' part means 'heaven' but I don't know if Tenshou really means 'piercer of heaven'. Oh well.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. 6:15, The Nesting Effect

Uhhh . . . . . I won't be too graphic with end of the M-preg. Not because I don't want to, because it would be awkward as of _where_ the babies will come out. I know, it's silly.

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- 6:15, The Nesting Effect**

Ichigo felt so agitated near the end of July, and he couldn't understand why. Most of the time he locked himself up in his room and just re-organized his space almost in an obsessive-compulsive manner. Grimmjow assumed that the hormones were taking over him again, and it was pointed out when Ichigo chucked books at him one time when asked what he was doing. Ichigo sighed heavily as plopped down on his bed, it was the sixth time he moved some of the furnitures and he still wasn't satisfied.

The dresser was now near the window but he couldn't feel the breeze since his bed was against the wall and near the closet. The desk was placed next to the crib, which it was in the far corner of the room. "Shit, it's still not right," he groaned in frustration.

"Uh, Ichi?" Grimmjow muttered, knocking softly on the closed door. "Is it safe to come in?"

". . . .Yeah," sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow slowly opened the door and cautiously walked in.

"Are you okay, Ichi?" he muttered.

"No, I feel so pissed," Ichigo frowned. "No matter what I do, this room still don't look right."

"Is there . . . . anything I could do to help?" asked Grimmjow, taking a step back just in case.

"Hmmm . . . ." Ichigo pondered as he glanced around the room. "Let's see . . . . I'm just gonna put the bed back by the window first. Move the dresser." The blue-haired neko complied, as Ichigo pushed back his bed to the window.

"Would it make sense to have the crib next to the bed and put the dresser next to the desk?" questioned Grimmjow. He nearly flinched when the pregnant neko glanced at him with a deadpan face, but Ichigo sighed in reassurance.

"That would make sense," he muttered. "Let me move the crib." After a while of moving around, Ichigo felt a bit satisfied with the new arrangment and sat on his bed. "Wonder why I'm so fucking stressed out lately," he sighed.

"'Cause those babies are driving you crazy, Ichi," muttered Grimmjow, sitting next to him. "They wanna get the fuck outta you."

"I know, I want them to get out too," Ichigo smiled a little. "It seems like my mind's trying to tell me something about them but I'm not sure what."

"Yeah, Urahara told me your instinct will automatically takes over when the time comes," replied Grimmjow.

"That crazy loon," scoffed Ichigo, his striped tail flicked around in slight agitation. Grimmjow smirked a little and nuzzled into his neck; though the orange-haired neko's scent was suppressed from his pregnancy, he still find him alluring.

"Don't worry about it, Ichi," he purred. "Nothing bad's gonna happen as long as I'm around."

"I know that," Ichigo muttered softly.

* * *

Three futon matresses and several sheets were stuffed inside Ichigo's closet, it was there during the early part of his pregnancy when Yuzu gave them to him one day. He took the futons out and laid them on the floor, the corners stacking over each other nonchalantly. He then took out some of the sheets and unfurled them over the futons, Ichigo sighed softly as he sat down on the makeshift bedding.

"This is silly," he muttered softly. He couldn't understand why his father, although a doctor, wouldn't let him go to the hospital for the birth. Only if the babies are in certain danger can he go. He sighed in apprehension as he laid on his side, his tail curled up underneath him. It was the first week of August, and his due was very near.

"It's just a matter," he muttered as the afternoon sun was illuminating his room. "I'm so scared . . . ."

* * *

Grimmjow raced across town, something tells him that Ichigo's in trouble. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way because two days before Ichigo was feeling fine. The pregnant neko even scoffed at the idea of giving birth at home. "Fuck . . . .!" he growled anxiously. "Is Ichi having the babies now?" It must be it, the feeling was too great to ignore. He rushed by Urahara's store when he noticed the shopkeeper was flagging him down.

"Grimmjow, come here," Urahara chided practically in a cheerful tone.

"The hell do you want? Can't you see I'm in a rush?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Of course I do, it's obvious that Ichigo's going into labor," smiled Urahara as he walked up to him. "I was just about to go there too."

"Well let's go," Grimmjow huffed.

"Not so fast," he said, gripping him on the shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you go. At least not yet." The blue-haired neko glared at him as if he had eight eyes.

"The fuck are you talking about?! I have to see Ichigo now!" he snarled.

"I know that, but in this stage Ichigo cannot be disturbed right now," Urahara replied in a sudden serious tone. "By being there, you'd only stress him further and the babies' health would get into jeopardy."

"But . . . . I promised him that I would be there for him when it happens!" Grimmjow argued. "I gotta go!"

"I have a feeling you might say that," Urahara sighed before suddenly elbowing him in the stomach. Grimmjow didn't expect the harsh blow, he gasped sharply in pain and hunched over. Urahara then striked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out completely. "Ahh . . . . I hope both of them don't hate me for this," the blonde neko sighed, dragging him inside the shop.

* * *

"Fuck!" Ichigo wimpered painfully as he writhed in the matresses. The pain he was dealing was so excruciating, anything else was nothing compare to it. He was all alone in his room to give birth by himself, his breathing was becoming more sporadic by the moment since late morning. "Shit . . . .! Too much, it's too much . . . .!" he moaned in suffering. He had seen Grimmjow two days ago but he wasn't here, he promised to come when it happens.

"Mr. Kurosaki," Urahara muttered as he opened the door and walked in. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Urahara . . . .? Why are you here?" panted Ichigo.

"I'm just here to assist you, Ichigo," Urahara replied quietly, closing the door and sat down in front of him.

"Where's . . . . Grimmjow . . . .?"

"Don't think about him right now," the blonde neko muttered. "Just concentrate on your children's well-beings."

"But-- Ahh! Ahhh . . . .!" Ichigo groaned painfully as he clawed at the sheets. "Agh! This fucking pain . . . .! Make it stop!"

"It's understandable since this is your first childbirth," muttered Urahara. "I'll help you in any way I can."

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he woke up, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up from the floor. "Ugh . . . . What the fuck happened?" he muttered. He winced slightly as he then touched his stomach. "This pain . . . . Wait, now I remember!" That shopkeeper Urahara had knocked him out when he tried to get to Ichigo. "That motherfucker, I'm gonna get him for this," he gritted angrily as he stood up, stumbling a little as he managed to get out of the back room.

"Shit, I gotta get to Ichigo," he muttered, rushing towards the front of the store and reached for the door. He then opened it and ran out, it was already near dusk as he reached the house and pounded on the door. "Hey! Let me in!" he shouted angrily. The door finally opened and he was about to yell when Yuzu answered.

"Oh, Grimmjow! There you are," she said surprisingly.

"Where's Ichigo? Is he okay?" Grimmjow questioned concernedly.

"Y-yeah, he's all right," answered Yuzu. "He's just a little tired."

"Yeah, he just had the babies," Karin replied as she came behind her sister.

"He did?! They're here?!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"Yeah, and don't yell so loud," frowned Karin. "We already had enough of that with Dad." The blue-haired neko immediately walked past them and ran upstairs to Ichigo's bedroom door. Through the thick wood, his ears twitched at the sounds of soft whimpering. Slowly, he gripped at the doorknob and turned it before opening the door. As soon as he stepped inside, his sky blue eyes widened in amazement and shock; Ichigo was nestled comfortably in the futon matresses with two bundles wiggling under his arm.

"Ichi . . . ." he muttered softly, and Ichigo's striped ears twitched a little as he glanced up.

"Grimmjow, you're here," he smiled weakly.

"Yeah . . . ." smiled Grimmjow as he walked in further and sat down in front of him. "How're you feeling, Ichi?"

"Like I squeezed out two bowling balls," Ichigo groaned softly. "Wanna see them?" He gently pushed the blankets away from their faces, and Grimmjow's grin widened in bliss. They looked like miniature versions of themselves but with slight differences; the one on the right had light orange-auburn hair with light orange ears and the other one had pale cloud-blue hair with smokey blue ears.

"Fuck, they're so amazing," whispered Grimmjow, leaning closer to the sleeping infants. "You already named them?"

"Of course, this one's Takeshi," Ichigo muttered, softly petting the blue-haired one. "And this one's Tenshou. Just like we agreed, Grimmjow." Grimmjow smiled as he glanced down at them, nuzzling gently on their face and instinctively imprinting their presences into his head. "Grimmjow . . . . where were you? I thought you were coming to see me," muttered Ichigo.

The blue-haired neko glanced up and scowled a little. "I wanted to see you, I did," he frowned. "But that fucker Urahara knocked me out for some reason. He said I didn't need to be around when you were giving birth."

"Urahara said that?" muttered Ichigo. "I never knew that, all I knew that he helped me with the birth."

"Who is that guy?" Grimmjow sighed, his fingers idly stroking through the babies' hairs. "Whatever, I'd rather have my attention to these little brats right now."

"Don't call them that," Ichigo muttered, though smirking a little.

"It's not like I meant it," smirked Grimmjow as he gently kissed his lips. "I already cherished them."

* * *

"Hey, Grimmjow! How are you?" chided Urahara when the other neko walked out of Ichigo's bedroom.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow fumed, elbowing him hard in the face.

"My eye!"

"That's what you get for knocking me out, you prick!" growled Gimmjow. "Now why did you say I couldn't be around when Ichigo was giving birth?"

"Ugh, it's like I said, your presence would only afflict him with more stress if you're there," groaned Urahara, rubbing his eye.

"How so?" Grimmjow huffed.

"I understand that you wanted to be there when Ichigo was giving birth," the blonde neko replied, "but by being there, his focus would be on you and not on your children. That would've caused great and possibly fatal dilemma, and I couldn't risk that if I had let you go." Grimmjow blinked at that and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I see . . . ." he muttered quietly. "I wouldn't want that to happen to Ichi."

"Now do you understand, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . . but what's bothering me is why was you there to help him," the blue-haired neko frowned as he stared skeptically at him. "And you better tell me now, or I might regret sending you to the hospital. Why did you help Ichigo with his birth?"

"Okay, I will tell you," shrugged Urahara. "I may be an actual shopkeeper but I'm also . . . . a part-time midwife!"

". . . . Wait, what?!" Grimmjow exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a part-time midwife!" Urahara chided pridefully, taking out a random diploma-like paper and waving it around. "See? That's why I know so much about pregnancy and childbirth!"

"You damn prick, I should kill you for your crazy antics!" fumed Grimmjow as he grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "You should've told us from the start so we wouldn't have felt so anxious about the babies!"

"Hey, I said stop making so much noises!" Karin called out from downstairs. Grimmjow scoffed as he let go of Urahara.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I know," the black-haired neko sighed. "Anyway, Goat-Face wants to talk to you. It seems important." Grimmjow blinked in interest and went downstairs to the living room. Immediately, Isshin gave him a bone-crushing bear hug the moment he saw him.

"Aww, my darling son-in-law!" Isshin shouted happily. "You should be a proud father, the grandkids are already here! They're so cute and precious and adorable and--"

"Let go of me, you crazy bastard!" gritted Grimmjow as he struggled away from him. "What do you wanna talk to me about if it's so important?!"

"Oh yeah!" the father chided. "I know that you keep going back and forth to visit Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I've been wondering if you want to stay with us for a few months for the kids!"

"Huh? Really? You wanna do that?" questioned Grimmjow. "Well, I guess that's all right--"

"Yay! Masaki, our family's growing!" Isshin exclaimed happily as he twirled around. "Not only we have a new son, but two new grandchildrens as well!"

"Huh . . . . I wonder if I made the right decision," the blue-haired neko muttered to himself, staring at the insanity Ichigo called his father.

* * *

Tenshou yawned silently as he tiredly opened his eyes, the color was brownish amber compared to Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the infant's face, he nuzzled him gently as he purred lovingly. "Can't believe you guys are here," he purred softly as he then nuzzled at Takeshi, who wiggled a little from the touch. His bedroom was dark due to the nighttime, but the half-moon was enough for light.

One of his ears twitched at the faint sounds from outside the door; his Dad must've said something crazy to Grimmjow. He carefully shifted his cramped body and leaned on his elbow, his eyes never strayed from his newborns. Now that they're here, he wondered if and when he could go back to school. It might be several months before he can go back, he felt a little apprehensive of considering dropping out.

"Hmm . . . . I don't wanna do that," he muttered softly, his tail flicked around lazily as his fingers gently ran through their soft hair. "Still, I wouldn't change my mind about having you guys." Just then, the bedroom door opened again and Grimmjow walked in.

"Hey, Ichi," he smirked as he settled in front of him and the newborns. "You okay?"

"Just tired," sighed Ichigo. "What was Dad saying to you? It must've been something weird."

"Oh, I was just about to tell you that," replied Grimmjow. "Your Dad wanted me to stay here for a while to help with the babies. Is that all right with you, Ichi?"

"Of course, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled. "I wouldn't mind, I'm glad that you're staying." Grimmjow smirked back at him and kissed at his lips, purring as Ichigo kissed back. "You're staying here tonight?" the orange neko muttered softly.

"Hell yeah," smirked Grimmjow. "After all, your wish came true."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember on the Tanabata festival when you wrote your wish?" the blue-haired neko purred. "I knew what it said, 'I hoped my new family will prosper forever'."

"Forever is a long time, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffed softly.

"With you, it's not," smirked Grimmjow.

"Asshole," Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Aww, so cute! The babies finally came, I'm so happy! A bit deja-vu at the end of the chapter, I wonder why? Oh well, can't wait to start on the new chapter!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	9. Trial Week, or Month

Bounce, bounce, bounce. Under ten chapters, and I already had over a hundred reviews. Yays, lushes of ginger beer for everyone. I'm not really British, though.

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Trial Week, or Month**

"Kyaaa, they're so cute!" Rangiku squealed excitedly as she stared at the sleeping twins in the crib, the girls crowded over each other as they gawked in excitement. Ichigo, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, was largely ignored the entire time. Barely a complete twenty-four since the babies were born and already they were having unneeded attentions. "Aw, they look so adorable, I wanna pick them up," Rangiku chided happily.

"Can we, Ichigo?" squealed Orihime.

"Uhh . . . . maybe later," muttered Ichigo. "And don't talk so loud, I just put them to sleep."

"Aw man," the strawberry-blonde neko pouted. "But I want to."

"When they wake up, then I'll let you," Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"So, Ichigo," Rukia smiled as she hopped onto the bed, "What are you gonna do now that the babies are here?"

"What do you mean? I'm gonna take care of them, of course," frowned the orange-haired neko. "They're very fragile right now so I have to care for them around the clock."

"All by yourself?" questioned Orihime.

"I'm gonna have help also," he muttered, scratching through his hair. "After all, Grimmjow's staying with us for a few months."

"Really?" the three girls exclaimed in surprise.

"What's all the racket?" Grimmjow frowned as he entered the room, carrying two heavy bags. "Quit making so much noises, you'll wake up the kids."

"Uh, he's staying in here?" questioned Rukia.

"Of course," said Grimmjow, nudging the small neko aside so he can sit next to Ichigo. "I'm the Dad after all."

"Yeah, but I bet you'll suck at nurturing them," Rukia teased.

"Shut up, midget," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, what do you do when one of babies' face scrunches up?" Orihime asked, glancing down at the crib.

"Aw man," Ichigo groaned as he got off the bed. "Let's see . . . . oh, Tenshou might need a change. Can you excuse me, guys?"

"All right," sighed Rangiku.

"How comes Grimmjow don't have to leave?" frowned Rukia.

"Because shut up," smirked Grimmjow. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him before they left the room, just as Tenshou started to whimper.

"Come here, it's all right," Ichigo muttered in reassurance as he picked up the orange-haired infant. He cradled him and purred soothingly as he sat back down. "I see . . . . those girls were making too much noise, and they woke you up. It's okay, they're gone now."

"Don't know why you let them here," frowned Grimmjow.

"They just wanted to see the twins, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo, purring at Tenshou to lull him to sleep. "Hey, you wanna hold him?" The blue-haired neko blinked at him and his ears twitched nervously.

"Uh, you want me to hold him?" he questioned with uncertainty. "I won't know how."

"Come on, you practiced with that panther plushie, remember?" Ichigo smiled. "Just position your arms securely as I give him to you." He cautiously handed him to Grimmjow, who anxiously cradled him into his arms. "Don't tense up, he'd sense that."

"All right . . . ." muttered Grimmjow. The orange-haired infant blinked up at him and yawned quietly, he seemed to nestle closer to his chest. "Hey there, squirt," he smirked. "How're you doing?" Tenshou simply yawned again before closing his eyes.

"See, it's not so hard," smirked Ichigo. "Just the other things are a bit more difficult."

"Like what?"

* * *

Another cry interrupted the neko teens' so-called sleep; it was the fourth one tonight and neither one of them wanted to get up. "Shit . . . . get this one, Ichi," Grimmjow mumbled sleepily.

"I already got the last one," Ichigo grumbled, burying his head with the pillow.

"I think it's the other kid."

"Fuck . . . . fine, but you owe me, asshole," groaned Ichigo as he tiredly got out of the bed and stumbled towards the crib. Takeshi was crying this time, and it appeared that he need to be fed. "Grimmjow."

"Hm?" mumbled Grimmjow.

"Comfort him, I'm going to the kitchen to make a bottle," the orange-haired neko muttered as he went for the door.

"Shit, man . . . ." Grimmjow stumbled off the bed and staggered towards the crib, Takeshi was whimpering uncomfortably as he wiggled in his blanket. "Shh, be quiet . . . ." he muttered. Why did that midget Rukia have to jinx him? On the first day he already sucked at making bottles, bathing the twins ("You don't fill the bathtub, you'll just need a wet washcloth," frowned Ichigo), and it took him thirty-five minutes just to change a dirty diaper.

"C'mon, guy," muttered Grimmjow as he wiped the tears away. "Just be quiet, you're gonna wake your brother up." He heard Ichigo coming back as well as his disapproval scoff.

"Let me," he sighed as he picked up the blue-haired infant. "Maybe it's better if I do it, right?"

"Don't say it like that," frowned Grimmjow, sitting on the bed. Ichigo sighed softly as he soothingly cradled Takeshi and fed him with the bottle. "I fucking suck at this," Grimmjow mumbled. "I can't do anything right."

"It's been only a couple of days, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered softly. "It'll take some time to get used to it."

"I know, but it's so frustrating," sighed the blue-haired neko and he laid down. Ichigo glanced at him, Takeshi calmed down after a while and he set him back into the crib.

"It's okay, Grimmjow," he sighed, lying next to him and nuzzled into his chest. "We'll get used to it." He purred softly in reassurance as he kissed his chin softly. Grimmjow purred back, his arms wrapped around the other neko and nuzzled into his soft orange hair. It wasn't long before sleep slowly took over them, too bad it was only two and a half hours until sunrise.

* * *

Befuddled and extremely tired, Grimmjow staggered towards the kitchen table and sat down. He then rested his head into his arms and groaned, he just wanted to sleep all day but Ichigo insisted that they go outside for the day with the twins, both theirs and the sisters. Trying to get his zzz's for a while, Ichigo walked in and scoffed a little.

"C'mon, Grimm, it's time to leave soon," he sighed in a mocking tone, patting him on the head.

"Fuck. Off," mumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo smirked slightly as he leaned down and nuzzled at his neck and shoulders.

"You need some fresh air, we've been stuck in this house for the past several days," he muttered softly. "Look on the bright side, Yuzu and Karin will look after them once we're outside."

"Can I nap somewhere when we go outside?" Grimmjow muttered as he glanced up.

"Fine, we're going to the park anyway," the orange-haired neko replied. "Come on, we're leaving in five minutes." Grimmjow groaned as he stood up and followed him to the living room; the twin sisters were playing with the wiggling newborns on the blanketed floor. "You guys ready?"

"Uh-huhn," chided Yuzu.

"It doesn't look like Grimmjow wants to go," Karin muttered nonchalantly.

"That's 'cause I don't want to," frowned the blue-haired neko, "but this retard's forcing me to go."

"Quit whining," Ichigo frowned back. "It's either this, or staying with that crazy Goat-Face. Trust me, you don't have a choice." Grimmjow scoffed lowly in defeat, grabbing the messenger bag off the couch and putting it on.

"Your family's gonna kill me someday," he mumbled. That was a half an hour ago, once they reached the park Grimmjow went for the nearest tree and immediately napped underneath its shade. Ichigo settled next to him, with the small infants cradled in his arms. The other neko tiredly peeked one eye open at him and rudely yawned as he leaned against his shoulder.

"Get off, I got the babies in my arms," muttered Ichigo as he shrugged him off.

"Thought you said your sisters were gonna look after those brats," mumbled Grimmjow.

"Karin's playing soccer, and Yuzu's at the playground," Ichigo simply replied. "They won't come back for a while." Grimmjow snorted as he laid his back onto the grassy ground, his hands crossed behind his head as he resumed napping. Ichigo was right, he needed some fresh air after all. The whole week was very draining for him, day by day he slowly learned how to care for the new twins and it was more or less of the better. Just recently, he figured out how to make the bottle right, with one of the sisters happily praising him.

Through his light dozing, his ears flicked at the nearby noises from their surrounding. The babies cooed softly near his face and it made him purr in relaxation. "Hey, Ichi," he muttered sleepily.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said.

"How long could we wait before we could fuck?"

"What?" Ichigo scoffed in surprise. "Don't say that out loud in public, idiot."

"But I just wanna know," sighed Grimmjow.

"I wouldn't know about it, anyway," scoffed Ichigo. "I . . . . I forgot to ask Urahara."

"Tch, remind me to kick his ass later," grumbled Grimmjow. "Part-time midwife, my ass . . . ." A while later, Yuzu came back just in time to help Ichigo with the twins, slowly the blue-haired neko came out of his short slumber. He stretched and cracked his limbs before sitting up, letting out a long yawn as he scratched through his hair.

"Grimmjow, wanna feed one of the twins?" asked Yuzu.

"Huh? Oh, okay," Grimmjow sighed, taking Takeshi into his arms. The blue-haired infant blinked up at him, his powder blue eyes appeared curious at the cynical sky blue eyes before focusing his attention on the bottle being fed to him. "Damn, you're acting like a glutton right now," smirked Grimmjow.

"Remember to burp him after you finished," replied Ichigo. Grimmjow mumbled at his words mockingly and focused back to the infant, who nearly finished on the bottle.

"Shit, you're done already?" he smirked, removing the bottle and positioned the newborn onto his shoulder. He then gave two soft pats before Takeshi made a short burp. "Huh," smirked Grimmjow. "It's not that hard--" He suddenly felt something wet on his shoulder and glanced at it, the baby vomited on him. "Aw, fuck," he frowned as he quickly gave him back to Ichigo, who stifled a laughter. "It's not fucking funny, Ichi."

"Shut up, Grimmjow. Don't swear around them," Ichigo scoffed, accidently letting out a snicker. Grimmjow scoffed angrily as he took off his shirt; the orange-haired neko halted his laughing and gazed at his scarred and hot physics. It never ceased to amazes him even after multiple times he had seen him shirtless. "What? Like what you see?" Grimmjow smirked with a teasing manner, earning a blushed face from Ichigo.

"Sh-shut up, idiot," huffed Ichigo as he glanced away.

"Aw, c'mon, Ichi," purred the blue-haired neko. "We could still have some fun later, one way or another."

"Stop talking like that, Yuzu's right there," Ichigo frowned.

"All right then," Grimmjow sighed mockingly.

"Douche." Ichigo wiped Takeshi's messy mouth clean and cradled him close to his chest and purred softly. It wasn't long until the infant went back to sleep, Yuzu handed back sleeping Tenshou back to him before going back to the playground. ". . . . Just realized somthing," muttered Ichigo.

"What?" asked Grimmjow.

"The first day of school, it's in less than a month," he sighed. "I think I'll have to stay home again."

"Shit," he scoffed. "I hadn't thought of that. Great, I'm gonna deal with your motley crew of friends all alone in that crappy building."

"Not to mention they'd follow you home just to see the babies," shrugged Ichigo.

"Great, just fucking great."

* * *

The nighttime crying gradually ceased at the days goes on, the twin infants simply ate, slept and pooped. Grimmjow finally can sleep without feeling crappy, though the thought of going back to school without Ichigo was nagging him in the back of his head. Every night, he cuddled the other neko to forget the thought; he wished the summer vacation would stay around longer. However, it'll come to a slow stop.

Grimmjow snored lightly in his sleep, Ichigo nestled on his bare chest in his own slumber with the other neko's arm wrapped around his slim waist. The morning sun peeked through the window but it didn't stir the two, nor did the the door opening and the soft footsteps. A finger and a thumb reached down to Grimmjow's nose and suddenly pinched it. The blue-haired neko strangled out a noise from his sleep and choked out before immediately sitting up, jerking Ichigo from his sleep as well.

"What the fuck?" coughed Grimmjow, rubbing his nose.

"What just happened?" Ichigo mumbled in tiredness and confusion.

"Rise and shine, guys." The two neko teens glanced up and saw Yoruichi, glancing down at them. "Guess what today is," she smiled.

"Oh, fuck no," groaned Grimmjow, flopping back down to the mattress.

"That's right, today's the first day of school," smiled Yoruichi. "You better get up, or you're gonna be late."

"Go away, crazy lady," scoffed the blue-haired neko. "I'm not going." Yoruichi simply responded by yanking him off the bed by his dark navy tail and Grimmjow landed hard onto the floor. "Ow! That fucking hurts!" hissed Grimmjow.

"Don't talk so loud, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo, completely shaking out of his sleepy daze. "You'll wake them up."

"Tch, sorry," scoffed Grimmjow, still glaring at the dark-skinned neko.

"Just do everyone's favor and go, Grimmjow," he muttered. "You'd give too much problems if you don't leave."

"All right, all right," Grimmjow grumbled as he stood up. He staggered out of the bedroom, only to be unexpectedly dropkicked in the head by the crazed assaliant aka Isshin and stumbled down the hallway. "Goddamn it, what the fuck?!"

"A-ha, you're getting too soft from the sudden Ninja Kurosaki Tactical Dropkick, second son!" Isshin laughed triumphantly.

"What the hell?! It's too fucking early to attack someone, you wacko!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"It's never too early to attack someone on a school day--" chided Isshin but was suddenly punched out by Ichigo and tumbled downstairs. "Ouch! Excellent surprise, my darling Ichigo!"

"Crazy goat-faced bastard," scoffed Ichigo. "Quit making so much noises."

"A great fucking day to wake up, huh?" frowned Grimmjow. "Why did I choose to stay here?" Their ears twitched at the sudden soft crying.

"That's why," sighed Ichigo, going back into his room. After more crazy antics of surprise attacks, Grimmjow managed to get out of the house after reluctantly leaving Ichigo. Walking past the shopkeeper's store, he gazed disgruntledly at smiling blonde neko.

"The hell are you smiling about?" he frowned.

"Nothing, just greeting you on the first day of school," smiled Urahara. "How's the new family doing?"

"Just fine," muttered Grimmjow.

"Well that's good."

"Good, now leave me alone," the blue-haired neko scoffed as he resumed walking, ignoring the eccentric shoutings from Urahara. Once he reached the school, he noticed Ulquiorra was waiting by the entrance. "Were you waiting for me so you can bother me, Emo?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Somewhat," muttered Ulquiorra as they walked inside.

"Whatever," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Hey! Grimmjow!" Grimmjow flinched at the sudden shouting and glanced back; the 'circus' walked up to the two with Orihime waving too excitedly at them. "How are you? Did you have a nice summer?" asked the calico neko.

"More or less," mumbled Grimmjow. "Now why are you bothering me?"

"'Cause Ichigo's not here," Renji flatly replied.

"Shut up," Grimmjow frowned, as they walked into the classroom. "It's not my fault Ichi's not here."

"But in a way, it's kinda is," Rukia pointed out.

"How's that?" asked Orihime. Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance as he plopped down in a back row seat near the window, today's going to be a stressful day.

* * *

Huh, what to do next . . . . ^_^

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Don't Poke the Bear

Oh my gosh, like how many Bleach fanfics with 'Strawberry' in it? So far, I've seen 4 or 5.

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10- Don't Poke the Bear**

"Wonder how's Ichigo doing?" the teacher muttered as she checked her attendance sheet. "I hadn't seen him since June . . . . I know he's being homeschooled but I wonder why. Oh well, at least he's not like the other two deliquents who skip school." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath and gazed out of the window, his dark navy ears flicked lislessly towards today's lessons and sighed in boredom. He'd rather stayed home and risked being dropkicked by Ichigo's crazed father just so he can spend time with him.

A piece of chalk suddenly hit him on the head and it snapped him out of his prolonged daydreaming. "Am I disturbing your time, Grimmjow?" frowned the teacher.

"Not really, I just get bored real easily," smirked Grimmjow, as some of the students snickered. It wasn't long until the bell for lunch rang and everyone started to get up from their seats.

"Hey, Grimmjow, wanna hang out with us on the rooftop?" chided Rangiku.

"Fuck no," Grimmjow flatly replied.

"Come on, you hanged with us a lot of times before," smiled Orihime.

"Yeah, with Ichi," scoffed Grimmjow. "Since he's not here, then I don't hafta hang around with you as much."

"You don't mean that, I bet you really like being with us," smirked Renji as they walked out of the classroom.

"Tch, like I would--"

"Yeah, I heard Kurosaki dropped out of school," muttered one student in a near distance, the blue-haired neko's ears twitched slightly at the comment. "A lot of people said that he got knocked up a few months ago."

"That's what I heard too," another student muttered. "I heard that he dropped out because he was so ashamed of the pregnancy. I don't think he knows who the father is."

"Hey, where did you hear that?" questioned Grimmjow as he walked up to the two, his face devoid of expressions as he glared at them.

"Uh, you know, just rumors around schools," the first student stuttered. "Some people said that Kurosaki was sneaking around with some random guys and that's why he got knocked up."

"Oh, I see," Grimmjow growled lowly. "Are you saying that Ichigo's just some slut and he got what he deserved?"

"What? We're not the ones that saying that," exclaimed the second student.

"Then who's the one spreading the rumors?" growled Grimmjow as he narrowed his eyes.

"Grimmjow, leave them be," Rukia said as the rest noticed the confrontation.

"No, I just wanna know who the hell's spreading the fucking rumors," Grimmjow muttered dangerously.

"Seriously, we don't know and why do you care?" the first student scoffed, only to be grabbed by the collar and was slammed against the wall.

"I care . . . . because I'm that fucking father," he gritted lowly through his teeth. "Got a problem with that now?"

"N-no," whimpered the student.

"Good, now that you know I expect the two of you act like nothing happened," Grimmjow growled as he let go of him. "Or else I'll hafta hunt you down like a buncha shits that you fuckers are." The two students ran away in fright, as the surrounding passerbys stared apprehensively at Grimmjow.

"The hell's wrong with you?" frowned Renji. "You can't bully every person you see fit."

"Shut up, I heard what they say about Ichi and I just set them straight," Grimmjow muttered.

"Keep that up, and you'll get suspeneded with that attitude of yours," scoffed Rukia.

"Good, I'd like to spend more time with Ichi," smirked Grimmjow as he walked past them. "Besides, I needed to get this fucking stress outta my system."

* * *

"Take away this, and x equals 20," Ichigo muttered to himself as he scribbled on his homework paper. Tenshou cooed nonchalantly in his arm as he kept re-fisting his tiny hands, as his other brother was napping in the crib. For a while, he had been staring at his bright orange hair and blinked at the interesting color. "Huh? What're you looking at?" smirked Ichigo as he glanced down at him. "You're looking at my hair?"

Tenshou merely blinked at him and wiggled a little; staring at this one month old infant will get him distracted from his schoolworks. Suddenly, he heard the front door opening downstairs as well as his dad trying to attack someone. "Crazy ass-tard! Quit trying to attack me!" Grimmjow yelled angrily before the orange-haired neko heard stomping upstairs and his bedroom door opened. "Man, your Dad's a complete psycho," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Hello to you too, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed as he glanced at him.

"Sorry, it's just been a very shitty day, Ichi," Grimmjow muttered, scratching through his hair. "A lot of people were talking and spreading rumors about you, and it pissed me the fuck off."

"What? How?" questioned Ichigo.

"They think that you're some kinda a slut, the reason you're not going to school 'cause you've gotten pregnant and you're hiding in your house in shame."

"Shame? I'm not ashamed, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowned at the thought.

"Tch, tell that to the people at school who thinks that you don't even know who's the father," scoffed Grimmjow, plopping onto the bed. Ichigo blinked in surprise and shook his head in mild disbelief, someone spreading nasty rumors about him? "I nearly got into trouble for scaring classmates into telling me who's the source of the rumors," muttered Grimmjow. "Still, I couldn't find out who was doing this to you."

"Don't bother," sighed Ichigo, returning back to his homework.

"But, Ichi--"

"The rumors will die down eventually," he muttered. "By kicking people around, you'll only make the situation worse. Don't try to get yourself in trouble." Grimmjow sighed in slight understanding as he took off his uniform, wearing nothing but his boxers. He then put on a pair of shorts and walked towards the sitting neko.

"Sorry, just felt like protecting you, that's all," he purred, leaning down to nuzzle into his soft hair.

"I know," sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow then nuzzled into his neck but he suddenly sniffed at his skin.

"Ichi, I can smell your scent again," he said surprisingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seems more vibrant than before but it's a little different," muttered Grimmjow as he nuzzled at him again. "Like it's . . . . watered down a bit."

"Strange," Ichigo muttered. ". . . . Grimmjow, don't bully any more students. If one of them ends up in a hospital, I'll kick your ass."

"Fine," sighed the blue-haired neko, his fingers dangled over the Tenshou's head. "Can I just scare them mentally?"

"No."

"Shit."

* * *

Over the next few days, Grimmjow discreetly noticed the scorching tension between him and several students. They seemed to know what's going between him and Ichigo but was scared of what would happen if they say something, mainly having asses for hats. In the classroom, he sat next to Ulquiorra and grunted a low 'hey'. "How's it going, Grimmjow?" muttered the pale neko.

"Just fine," grunted Grimmjow.

"I take it that you're still fuming over the rumors, right?" Ulquiorra muttered.

"A little bit," Grimmjow scoffed. "Ichigo said to just let it go, but I can't. I just wanna know who started the rumors."

"Well, why not ask Ichigo's friends about it?" asked Ulquiorra. "See if they know anything about it."

"You're implying that they're the one who started it?" questioned Grimmjow. "I had a feeling about that red-head Renji, his stupidity must've been a facade."

"I don't mean it like that, you idiot," he muttered flatly. "If possible, just hang around with them for a while and see what they say."

"I'd rather get my dick burned from extremely hot coffee," scoffed the blue-haired neko.

"Fine then," sighed Ulquiorra. "But Ichigo won't like it if you lose your temper over a simple rumor."

"Fuck, all right," Grimmjow scoffed. "I'll talk to them today but I won't fucking like it, Ulquiorra." The two of them fell silence for a while before Grimmjow frowned at him. "Hey . . . . were you the one who started it?"

"If I did, I would only spread rumors about you," the pale neko replied.

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"About you having a very, very small appendage."

"Man, you're such a dickweed, Emo," Grimmjow smirked.

_A while later . . . ._

"Oh, now you wanna hang out with us?" frowned Renji when Grimmjow came to the rooftop. "What's the change of heart?"

"I've got a few questions to ask you guys," Grimmjow muttered. "Is there anything you know about these rumors about Ichigo?"

"Huh? what do you mean?" questioned Rukia.

"You know what I mean," frowned Grimmjow. "If you guys are really his friends then you must know what these other bastards are saying behind his back."

"Look, we don't know much about the rumors," sighed Renji. "All we know that it's random sayings and it's hard to pin out of who's actually spreading it."

"Yeah, I've tried to find out myself but the guys only stared at my boobs," replied Rangiku.

"You flirted with them most of the time," scoffed Toushirou.

"No I didn't," pouted Rangiku. Grimmjow scoffed as he stressfully scratched trough his hair, he needed to get this done one way or another.

"All right . . . . how about this?" he muttered. "If you guys can help me finding the source of the rumors then you can visit the twins anytime you want."

"Really?" smiled Orihime.

"Sure, why not?" grumbled Grimmjow.

"Okay, we'll start right now," Rukia smiled.

"With the rumor?"

"Yeah, then we'll go see the twins afterwards," chided Rangiku. Grimmjow scoffed again, what did he do now?

* * *

Again and again, the orange-haired neko whacked Grimmjow in the head with his flimsy workbook. An angry Ichigo was worse than a crazy Isshin doing a raging flying kick. "You are a fucking idiot!" he fumed. "Grimmjow, I told you not to delve into the situation and now you got my friends into this! Is your head too thick to get it?"

"Stop it, Ichi," frowned Grimmjow, grabbing his wrist. "I can't let it go, it kills me that someone's trying to hurt you."

"Damn it, quit acting so overprotective of me, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffed in frustration. "I hate it when you do that."

"You didn't hate it at the festival," Grimmjow scoffed.

"That was different," frowned Ichigo as he yanked his wrist away. "You should try to understand why I'm angry right now. You could've just stay away and the rumors would die down." Grimmjow exhaled deeply as he stared at him.

"It's too late now," he muttered apologetically. "I mean, I already promised your friends to see the brats today."

"Shit . . . ." Ichigo frowned as he sat down on the couch, turning his glance away from Grimmjow when he sat next to him. The blue-haired neko nuzzled into his neck and purred softly as he hugged him. "Don't try to calm me down, I'm still pissed at you," muttered Ichigo.

"But let me make it up to you, Ichi," purred Grimmjow. "Just tell me anything, and I'll do it."

"Anything?" Ichigo questioned as he glanced at him.

"Uh, of course."

"Fine, go to Urahara and ask him when can we have sex," Ichigo replied.

"What?" Grimmjow questioned in disbelief. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I wanna have sex with you," smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow blinked twice at him and immediately, he got off the couch and bolted for the front door. The orange-haired neko laughed a little as he hugged his raised knees to his chest. "What an idiot." Meanwhile, Grimmjow panted heavily as he finally reached the empty shop. He staggered towards the door of the back room and opened it, Urahara was drinking tea calmly as the other neko slumped down across the table.

"Well, what a surprise," smiled Urahara. "I didn't expect you to see me, Grimmjow. What can I do for you?"

"I need . . . . I need to know when . . . . me and Ichi can sex . . . . possibly soon," muttered Grimmjow as he gasped for air.

"Oh, is that what you wanna know?" Urahara smiled, setting down his cup. "Well, because Ichigo had his twins his heat cycle should subside for a time being. That means you guys can consumate without consequences."

"Really?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Yes, just as long you go easy on him since--" Urahara heard the door slam and the quick stomping hurrying away. "Well, hope I didn't give him the wrong idea," he sighed as he drank his tea.

* * *

"Get the hell out! Ichi and I need to talk!" Grimmjow frowned as he shoved the 'circus' out of the bedroom. "You can see the brats later!"

"How rude!" pouted Rangiku.

"You're such a douche, Grimmjow," frowned Rukia as they went downstairs and left the house.

"Thanks for the compliment," Grimmjow smirked sarcastically as he shut the door and locked it before leering at the orange-haired neko, who was sitting comfortably on his bed. "So now what, Ichi?" he grinned.

"What do you mean? My family's looking after the twins," smirked Ichigo. "We can have our fun for a while."

"Good," Grimmjow smirked as he sauntered up to him and tackled him onto the mattress, his eager tongue slipped through Ichigo's lips in a heated and sloppy kiss. "Fuck, I fucking want you so bad," he growled huskily, taking off the shirt off the other neko and ravaged on his neck. Ichigo moaned as his body heat was starting to build up, it's been a while since he felt this way before.

"Grimmjow . . . ." he moaned softly. "Let's try not to make so much noise."

"All the more exciting for us, Ichi," purred Grimmjow, taking off his shirt and jeans before returning to his lips. His hand roamed the smooth and now flat stomach before gripping at his shorts and boxers. "Let's see if you can take it like before," Grimmjow purred as he yanked them off him, his eyes slightly widened in lust at his flushed and naked body. "Ride me."

"Really?" muttered Ichigo.

"Yeah, that crazy idiot told me to go easy on you," Grimmjow smirked as he took off his boxers and flipped thier positions. Two of his fingers reached for his entrance slipped them inside, Ichigo arched slightly and moaned as the intrusion stretched out his tight and moist insides. "You're ready, Ichi?"

"Yeah . . . ." gasped Ichigo. Grimmjow sat up and took out his fingers as he positioned himself, his thick erection probing against his entrance.

"Get ready," he muttered. Ichigo nodded in agreement as he gripped at his shoulders and slowly slid his hips downwards, holding back his moans as he was being widely stretched. "Fuck . . . ." Grimmjow groaned softly at the sight of the other neko teen's painfully contorted face, gripping at his hips. "You okay, Ichi?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Ichigo gritted. "It's okay, I can take it." After a short while, he slowly began to rise and fall and bit back his loud moaning; Grimmjow growled softly at the sensation as his hands helped the hips with the movements. "Fuck . . . . fuck . . . . Grimm, so good," moaned Ichigo, gasping softly as he nipped and kissed at his lips.

"Shh, not too loud," the blue-haired neko purred, swallowing his loud noises through their kisses. "Shit, you're so good at this." Ichigo gave him a gasping, shaky smile as he continued; Grimmjow bit back his own groan as he felt the muscles clenched around him at every fall.

"Grimm . . . . so good . . . . it's so good," the orange-haired neko moaned, his breaths was very light and sparse from the euphoria and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "Touch me, Grimm."

"What?" groaned Grimmjow.

"Touch me, I . . . . I need to be released," Ichigo moaned softly, now rocking up and down. Grimmjow smirked in understanding, one of his hands released his hips and his fingers wrapped around the neglected erection. Ichigo bit his bottom lip from moaning louder while Grimmjow pumped him off, the multiple sensations was making his mind blank with pleasure. "Grimm . . . . fuck," he mewled loudly.

"I know," Grimmjow grinned, kissing away his loud moaning as he thrusted his hips upwards and hitting against his sensitive prostate. Ichigo muffled his sudden cries with the harsh kisses, his climax was near as tears threatened to seep through his tightly shut eyes.

"Gr-Grimm . . . .!" he screamed out before muffling his cry into Grimmjow's neck as he came into the other neko's hand and between their stomachs. Grimmjow groaned lowly at the tight constriction and came shortly after; Ichigo shuddered greatly at the intense feeling as he gasped for air. "Fuck . . . . fuck," he gasped.

"Shit, it felt like forever since we fucked," breathed Grimmjow as he nuzzled into his neck when he noticed a moist trail on Ichigo's cheek. "Ichi . . . . why're you crying?"

"I'm not, you idiot," muttered Ichigo, glancing away as his ears drooped down a little. "Just that . . . . it was good."

"The fucking was that good?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Don't try to ruin it, idiot," Ichigo frowned. Grimmjow simply smirked as he laid him onto the mattress and gently pulled out. He kissed his lips lightly before moving to his stained lower body and lapped up the sticky white substance. Ichigo mewled softly at the moist contact but the fatigue was slowly taking over him. "Hmm . . . . Grimm," he muttered tiredly.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow purred after he finished cleaning and laid next to him.

"Can you just . . . . hold me while I sleep?"

"All right," the blue-haired neko purred softly as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Ichigo sighed and closed his eye as the comforting purring eased him to sleep.

* * *

Uhhh . . . . what to do with the next chapter? ^_^

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	11. Super AssKicking Time

Uh, I'm just gonna make a minor OC character in the beginning of this chapter, it's nothing important but it seems easier to me.

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11- Super Ass-Kicking Time**

"So tell me, what did that guy tell you about Ichigo?" Grimmjow muttered threateningly as he loomed over a frightened classmate in an isolated staircase. "C'mon kid, I won't hurt you. As much."

"W-w-well, one of the seniors said that his cousin remembered seeing a pregnant orange neko at the Tanabata festival," the student whimpered. "He said that his cousin was beaten up by this blue-haired guy who said that he's the father."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow growled as he suddenly sneered. "Well, why were you hanging out with the seniors?"

"They were bullying me," the student whimpered.

"Oh, that explains it," he scoffed lightly. "Anyway, which one of the seniors is the one with the cousin?" Over two weeks in the school and the blue-haired neko had already made more notice of himself than he had in the first several months of the school year. Still, Ichigo frowned at his antics but shrugged and let him do it; Grimmjow was very protective and that can't be helped. "Good, but if you're holding out on me I'll maul you apart. Got it?" he smirked as he walked upstairs.

"Y-yeah," the student whimpered. Grimmjow walked into the hallway of the upper floor, it was the floor only to seniors. A few older students was wandering around the hallways when they eyed at the blue-haired neko with contempt. They heard what he was, the reason why Ichigo rumored to have gotten pregnant by him. Grimmjow glared at them as he passed by them, none of them were the one he was looking for.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?" one of the upperclassmen scoffed as he walked up to him.

"Just looking for a friend, dipshit," Grimmjow sneered dangerously.

"Really? Who's this friend you're looking for?" the older student smirked back, cracking his knuckles. Grimmjow merely said nothing, only his clenched fist did the talking by clocking the guy hard in the chin. He then quickly turned a corner after leaving the guy knocked out cold on the floor, he was told that the person he was looking for should be in one of the classrooms. He shouldn't be too hard to find, he had lime-green streaks in his jet-black hair and had some piercing on the left ear as well as a somewhat stubby, bobbed greyish-black tail.

He glanced into one of the classrooms and smirked a little, he found him sitting in a corner and joking around with few of his friends. "Yo, pussies," he called out as he entered, and the guys turned around and instantly frowned at him.

"The fuck are you?" the green-streaked neko scoffed.

"Who the fuck am I?" sneered Grimmjow as he stepped closer. "I'm the guy who beat your shitty cousin this past summer."

"Oh . . . . so you're the fucker," the other neko smirked as he stood up and glared at him. "A lotta people said Ichigo Kurosaki got knocked up some time ago, and you're might be the father. You guys were retarded to let that shit happened."

"Hah, you're so brave to talk about Ichi like that," Grimmjow chuckled lowly. "But I can't seem to remember which fucktard I beat up was supposed to be your cousin. Care to refresh my memory?"

"Yeah, he said you nearly broke his arm."

Ah yeah, the pussy who finger-fucks himself," smirked Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes. "If I can recall, he was the one who called Ichi a freak show." He took another step forward and noticed few of the guys hunched over in anticipation. "I wonder . . . . were you the one who started the fucking rumor?"

"Tch, maybe," scoffed the green-streaked neko.

"Well, good," Grimmjow smirked, as he audibly cracked his knuckles. "If I take out the source, the rumor'll die down."

"Is that right? I'd like to see you try," he sneered just before he and his friend rushed at him.

* * *

"Fuck!" Ichigo scowled angrily as he shut off his phone, the sudden noise made the twin infants whimpered in discomfort and his expression immediately changed. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell out like that," he purred soothingly as he walked towards the crib and petted them softly on the head. "Shit, you father's in deep shit this time." Takeshi quickly calmed down but Tenshou continued to weep and Ichigo picked him up.

"Sorry, I just got a little angry at your dumbass father," he muttered softly as he sat down on the bed. He had just received words from his father, who was helping out in a nearby hospital, and was told that Grimmjow was in a fight. The blue-haired neko had gotten mutiple bruises, a broken nose, a cut lip, and a factured left wrist. He won't come home until tomorrow. "Such an asstard," he frowned, and yet feeling concerned of the situation as he felt his eyes watering a little.

"Tch, that's why I told him to leave it be," he muttered as he glanced down at Tenshou, who finally calmed down. The orange-haired infant babbled quietly before Ichigo glanced out the window, a gloomy, rainy day doesn't seem to help with his emotions. "I should kick his ass after he gets out of the hospital. Right, Tenshou?" The infant barely paid attention as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow avoided Ichigo's disappointed glare when he came home, most of his bruises disappeared but he had a bandage on his sore nose and a cast around his left hand and wrist. Despite winning in the fight (the seniors were far more injured than him), the orange-haired neko was obviously furious at him for fighting in the first place. "But my darling Ichigo, he fought to protect your honor!" cried Isshin. "Shouldn't you be happy?!"

"I would be happy if he hadn't started it in the first place!" Ichigo frowned, kicking him square in the face. "It's Grimmjow's fault that he got injured, why should I be happy?"

"Because he loves you, my darling Ichigo!" Isshin cried, only to be kicked again.

"Shut the hell up!" fumed Ichigo.

"You're making the brats cry, Ichi," muttered Grimmjow, picking up Takeshi from the carpeted floor with his good arm. Ichigo scoffed as he crouched down to pick up crying Tenshou, he glared at Grimmjow before glancing away. He was still angry at him, even if it was for the sake of his pride. "I'm very sorry, Ichi," Grimmjow muttered. "But I couldn't had let it go, I wanted to get the one who started the rumor."

"Well, did you?" Ichigo questioned haughtily.

"Of course, that's why I was in the hospital for beating up those fuckers," the blue-haired neko sighed, his injured hand petting at Takeshi's head. Ichigo glanced at him and sighed softly, he felt a bit sorry about what happened to him. "I don't think they'll do it again, I fucked them up real good."

"Really? I hope so," Ichigo muttered, walking over his unconscious father to sit on the couch. "I mean, you think they deserved it, right?"

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow replied, sitting next to him. "I couldn't let them get away with this, Ichi." The twins calmed down a little but was still whimpering for something else. "I think they need something now," he said.

"Probably," Ichigo sighed. "I think they're hungry, I'll go make their bottles."

"No, I'll do it," Grimmjow said, which made the other neko's striped ears perked up in surprise. "What? I learned how to make it, remember?"

"Yeah, but you often skipped out the chore," he muttered. Grimmjow scoffed at him and smirked as he gave Takeshi to him.

"I'm just making it up to you for my stupidity, I didn't mean to make you worry," he smiled, pecking him on the lips before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Ichigo smiled a little, the overprotectiveness seemed to be compensated by his way of pleasing the orange-haired neko.

_The next day . . . ._

"Man, you look fucked up," Renji smirked when the 'circus' came to visit after school.

"Shut the fuck up, my injured wrist won't hold me back from kicking your ass," frowned Grimmjow. "It's not that bad, anyway. The seniors are more fucked up than me."

"We know, everybody are afraid of you now," replied Rukia.

"But some of the girls find you cool now," Rangiku chided. "They think you're awesome."

"Only you think that," Toushirou frowned. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at them before walking out of the living room, word traveled very fast at the school but it seemed to work to his favor. Even Ulquiorra had come by to check up on him, only to called him a worthless idiot before going away. He walked upstairs to the bedroom and scoffed in annoyance.

"Ichi, talk to your lame-ass friends," he muttered. "I can't take it anymore."

"I'm busy with homework, just let them play with the twins," Ichigo sighed, scribbling away at his papers.

"No way, one time Renji tried to feed them licorice before."

"Grimmjow, just do it," scoffed Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned back before going to the crib, the twins were wiggling around in their blankets. Since his wrist was still in a cast, he only picked up one baby at a time, starting with Tenshou and he went downstairs. After that, he came back to get Takeshi before going back downstairs. He frowned slightly when he noticed Rukia trying to 'scare' Tenshou by making weird noises and faces.

"The hell are you doing to my kid?" he scoffed.

"Just making faces," replied Rukia, wiggling her nose at the orange-haired infant.

"With those big eyes, it's enough to scare anybody," Grimmjow muttered under his breath as he sat down on the couch. He winced slightly when he suddenly felt the dull pain in his wrist, the prescribed medication doesn't seem to be working. He glanced down at Takeshi, who appeared tired as he yawned, while ignoring the talking from the 'circus'. Now that the rumors is gone, the school was probably wondering what's going on with Ichigo. They would want to know what's the real truth.

Suddenly, Takeshi gave out a small sneeze and Grimmjow frowned slightly. "Huh, you're sick or something?" he muttered, placing a finger on his forehead but he felt normally warm. "Guess not, you just sneezed for no reason."

"Hey, this one smells now," Rangiku pointed out at Tenshou.

"Why'd you say it like he's a bag of garbage?" scoffed Renji.

"I don't know how babies works," she replied.

"Quit complaining, if you wanna change him then be my guest," Grimmjow scoffed.

"Can we?" questioned Orihime.

"Yeah, I don't mind," he muttered. He might find this amusing that someone else doing the change, especially since Ichigo was busy and his arms were preoccupied with the other infant.

"Wait . . . . I think he farted," frowned Rukia, peeking inside the diaper. "How nasty, you're a nasty baby, Tenshou."

"Don't call my brat that," smirked Grimmjow.

* * *

"It's getting cooler now," Ichigo commented, feeling the breeze before closing his bedroom window. "The twins should get their shots soon."

"What kind of shots?" asked Grimmjow, lying next to him.

"You idiot, shots to protect them from the upcoming winter," frowned Ichigo as he rested his body over him. "I could ask my Dad to give it to them. It shouldn't be that bad."

"We're talking about your crazy Dad, it might be worse," Grimmjow muttered. "Won't like it, though. They might cry about getting it, and it hurts me to see them like that." Ichigo sighed and pecked at his cheek.

"That's so cute," he smirked and the blue-haired neko snorted in annoyance. "Come on, I find that cute that you feel concern for the twins. It makes you have a heart, Grimmjow."

"Shut up, Ichi," scoffed Grimmjow. Ichigo smirked again as he kissed his jawline and lips and purred in content. Grimmjow smirked and purred back as he nipped at the other neko's lips, deepening the kiss as he cupped at his face. "Ah! Fuck!" he hissed as he pulled his wrist away. "Fucking fracture." Ichigo purred at him in reassurance as he nuzzled and kissed at his neck, distracting him from the pain. The look on his chocolate brown eyes wasn't lust but it was something else that seems alluring.

"To be honest, I think you were very brave of beating up those seniors," he smirked as he pecked him lightly on his sore nose.

"Really?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Yeah."

"Are you turned on by that?"

"Of course."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Nope," Ichigo smirked as he shifted himself off the other neko.

"What?" Grimmjow questioned in confusion. "Thought you were horny."

"Emotionally, yeah but not physically," replied Ichigo. "Besides, I'm too tired to do it. Maybe tomorrow, Grimmjow." Grimmjow frowned and sighed deeply as he turned to his side, wrapping his arm lightly around his waist.

"Fucking tease," he muttered.

"Shut up."

* * *

"All right, who's ready to get the shots?" Isshin chided almost too happily as he waved the needle around.

"I'll shoot you if you fuck it up," Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't worry about it, second son!" chided Isshin. "I know what I'm doing! After all, I used to give my children shots when they were babies! Isn't that right, my darling Ichigo?"

"I wouldn't know, Dad," muttered Ichigo.

"All right, who's first?"

"I guess Takeshi, he's the braver one," Ichigo replied, taking the blue-haired infant into his arms. He rolled up the tiny sleeve to show the bare skin; Ichigo tried to distract him by flicking his striped tail at him as his father dabbed an alcohol pad at his arm. Suddenly, Takeshi felt the pinprick stab of the needle and his face squished to a frown before whimpering. "It's okay, Takeshi," purred Ichigo, rubbing at his small arm as he cradled him close to his chest.

"Okay, who's next?" Isshin chided as he turned to Tenshou, who was in the blue-haired neko's arms.

"Get the fuck away from me," Grimmjow growled lowly as his navy tail twitched in agitation.

"Just let him, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow scoffed in reluctance and let Isshin do his job; sure enough, the orange-haired infant immediately cried the moment he received the shot.

"See what you did, you retard?" growled the blue-haired neko as he smashed his foot into the father's face. "You made him cry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make my dear grandchildren cry," Isshin cried before being stomped on again. Grimmjow simply scoffed before petting Tenshou's head soothingly.

"There, I beat up that stupid Goat-Face for you," he muttered softly.

"We should get them to sleep," Ichigo sighed, stomping on his father before they left the clinic and went inside the house. "That should calm them down."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ahh, it's a little short. Oh well.

Lately and once again, I've been thinking about another Bleach fic. I know that in my profile, IchiRukia coupling doesn't seem to be right to me but I now think that it could work. Anyway, it's about Ichigo and Rukia finding infatuation with each other while looking for a drunk friend as well as a legendary indie band around Tokyo.

If you can guess what the fic is based on, you'll get chocolate pie.^_^

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	12. The Truth's In the Pudding

Nyah, nyah, nyah . . . .

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12- The Truth's In the Pudding**

The snow coated the town in the late winter afternoon; the twins were now six months old and were more vocal about the world around them. Lately, their feline attributes are more reliable for them, as Takeshi often used his smokey blue tail to pacify himself. As for Tenshou, his light orange tail and ears were developing faint stripes like Ichigo's. Between them, they often had a 'yelling' contest whenever they're in the crib and it would drive the orange-haired neko crazy.

"Man, I think you guys got the yelling genes from Dad," Ichigo frowned as he finally put pacifiers in thier mouths to quiet the twins down. Still, Takeshi spit his out and babbled back at him. "I bet you got your rudeness from Grimmjow, huh?" The blue-haired infant simply smiled at him, and Ichigo couldn't help but smiled back at him.

"Bah . . . . Bah-bah!" babbled Takeshi, lifting his hands up. Ichigo took the signal and picked him up, he then sat down on the floor with the baby on his lap and gave him a soft ball. Why are infants so enamored of mundane things, he wondered as he watched Takeshi grasped and stared at the ball with wonder.

"Wonder how the school thinks of me . . . .?" he muttered softly. The rumors had died down a long time ago, but he wondered about how the others think of him. Either they dismissed it completely or Grimmjow threatened them to.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"Fuck off, I'm getting tired of you guys following me back home just to play with the twins," Grimmjow frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, you're so mean," pouted Rukia.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just who I am," scoffed Grimmjow; since it's winter, all students were wearing sweaters over their white shirts. "Can't you guys just give me and Ichi a little time? Lately, we haven't had any 'cause you lamewads kept cock-blocking me."

"Is that all you can think about?" frowned Renji.

"No, I often think about kicking someone's ass," he muttered. "Right now, it's yours."

"Never mind him, he's just mad at the cold weather," muttered Rukia.

"Yeah, it's no fun around here," sighed Orihime. "Wish I could go on one of those ski slopes."

"Me too," smiled Rangiku. "Would you like to go, too, Toushirou?"

"Not with you," Toushirou muttered flatly.

"Come on, it would be fun," smiled the strawberry-blonde neko.

"You're crazy."

"I'm getting outta here," muttered Grimmjow the moment the dismissal bell rang and he instantly got up and quickly got out of the classroom. He put on his thick leather coat as he reached outside, hoping the 'circus' won't follow him. He walked quickly through the thick snow, annoyed by the fact that the shopkeeper waved happily at him as he walked past him.

"Hello there, Grimmjow," smiled Urahara.

"Go away, you crazy bastard," frowned Grimmjow.

"How's your beautiful twins doing?"

"They're okay, I guess. Now leave me alone." Grimmjow quickly walked towards the house and finally opened the door. After beating down Isshin for trying to jump him, he went upstairs and walked into the bedroom. "Hey, Ichi," he smirked as he noticed Ichigo on the floor playing with Takeshi.

"Hey, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo. "Where's my friends?"

"I told them to fuck off," he promptly replied as he took off his jacket. "Meaning that we're gonna have some time alone."

"Man, I know what you're thinking, Grimmjow," scoffed Ichigo. "I don't think we can do it . . . . if the twins are in their crib."

"Then give them to your sisters," smirked Grimmjow as he sat next to him and nuzzled at his face.

"I don't know, I asked them so many times before," Ichigo muttered. "Yuzu and Karin might get angry this time."

"You said that before, and it worked okay," Grimmjow purred, nipping softly at his lips.

"I don't know . . . ."

"C'mon, you can't deny my needs for you," purred the blue-haired neko.

"Well, okay," Ichigo sighed. Takeshi glanced at them and yelled out for attention. "What do you want now?" smirked the orange-haired neko, Takeshi blinked at him as he reached for his face. Ichigo simply nuzzled at him and purred softly just before they heard the other twin whimpering a little. "Get the other one, Grimmjow."

"Fine," Grimmjow sighed as he got up and walked towards the crib, where Tenshou was whimpering for attention. "We weren't ignoring you, kid," he muttered as he picked him up. "You're pretty soft, I hope you'll become a badass like me."

"Don't say stuff like that," scoffed Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, there's a visitor for you," Yuzu called out from downstairs.

"Huh?" Grimmjow frowned as he left the bedroom and went downstairs, by the front door was Ulquiorra holding a school bag. "The hell are you doing here, Emo?" he scoffed in greeting.

"You left in a hurry and forgot your bag," Ulquiorra simply replied; Tenshou glanced at the pale neko before shying away by burying his face into his father's shoulder. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him as he took the bag.

"Is there something else you want?" he muttered.

"No, not really," muttered Ulquiorra. "But I'm just wondering when Ichigo is returning school. The infants are getting older, so it shouldn't be long until he comes back."

"Huh, never thought about it," Grimmjow muttered before shrugging a little. "Oh well, guess I could ask that Goat-Face retard about it. See ya." Ulquiorra simply nodded before leaving, closing the door. Grimmjow just cocked his head and glanced down at Tenshou. "Think we should get the girls to look after you brats, huh?" The orange-haired infant babbled at him in a questioning tone and he smirked. "Good, don't want you to understand."

* * *

"Grimmjow, don't act so rough-- ahh!" Ichigo whimpered as the other neko above him nipped at his neck and shoulders. "Don't, you'll make me yell out."

"Well, I did suggest putting a gag on you, Ichi," Grimmjow purred. "Care to take up that offer?"

"I don't know-- ah! Agh . . . .!" gasped Ichigo as he was bitten again. "All right, but just once!" Grimmjow smirked as he reached for a shirt and wrapped the fabric around his face. Ichigo muffled from the shirt, his ears shivered in anxiety as Grimmjow rolled him to his stomach and yanked off his boxers.

"C'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of," crooned the blue-haired neko. "I'll go easy on you, Ichi." Ichigo glared at him and muffled angrily ("You said that the last time, you jerk!") but Grimmjow simply smirked as he trailed his finger down his spine. Suddenly, he grabbed the base of his striped tail and yanked it upward. Ichigo yelped out in surprised as he was being forced to his knees and felt the fingers forcing into his tight entrance. He gripped at the bedsheets the instant he was being stretched out.

Grimmjow growled softly as he inserted a third finger and deliberately brushed against his prostate, earning a muffled yelp from the orange-haired neko. The sight of him writhing underneath him was making him rock hard as he removed his fingers and took off his own boxers. Ichigo glanced back him and shuddered slightly when Grimmjow postioned himself and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Grimmjow slowly entered him, groaning softly as he gripped at the other neko's shoulders.

Ichigo moaned and panted from the full penetration before Grimmjow began to slide in and out. He moaned through the thick fabric as Grimmjow picked up the pace, the blue-haired neko growled lustfully as his one hand gripped at his hips. "Ahh . . . . fuck, Ichi," he groaned when he felt the occasional tightening of the muscles. He rammed harder, and Ichigo screamed out as he clawed at the mattress even with the gag.

"Shh, don't scream too loud," groaned Grimmjow. Without pulling out, he quickly flipped him to his back and pinned his wrists above his head. Ichigo moaned loudly as his prostate was repeatedly hit, the sight of that made Grimmjow lick his lips carnally. With a few more thrusts, he leaned down and bit down onto his neck just before he came. Ichigo flinched slightly at the feeling and moaned deeply.

"There, it wasn't so bad," panted Grimmjow as he removed the gag from Ichigo's mouth. The orange-haired neko responded by smacking him lightly in the face and scoffed.

"You're an ass," panted Ichigo.

"I know I am," smirked Grimmjow, kissing him on the lips. Ichigo scoffed again but kissed back, before the other neko nuzzled into his neck and licked soothingly at the bitemark. The mixed scent of rainforest and desert air was very soothing to him as fatigue washed over him and slowly drifted off to sleep. Grimmjow purred softly when he noticed Ichigo sleeping and kissed his face. "Guess I should go to sleep, too," he muttered softly as he gently pulled out and laid next to him.

After covering themselves up with the thick bedsheet, Grimmjow cuddled the sleeping neko close to him and closed his eyes. In their deep sleep, they were unaware of the twins being carried back to their twins or hearing the winter wind howling outside throughout the night. Only by morning time their ears twitched by the sounds of the infants.

"Ugh . . . . why are they talking at this time of day?" mumbled Grimmjow as he sleepily opened his eyes.

"I dunno . . . ." Ichigo muttered sleepily, cuddling into his warm chest. "Just go back to sleep, you shouldn't get up for another half hour or so--"

"GOOOOOD MORNIIIIIING, MY DAAARRRLING SONS!!!!" Isshin cried out as he suddenly kicked down the door. The sudden intrusion shocked the two neko teens momentarily before Ichigo went beet-red in anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell, Dad?!" he fumed, covering his body completely with the bedsheets since he was still naked. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What? I can't greet my two sons in the morning?" chided Isshin.

"Not when they're naked, you asshole," scoffed Grimmjow as he hunched over Ichigo protectively.

"The hell do you want, Dad?!" scowled Ichigo.

"Just came to tell my darling first son that he's going back to school today," his father smiled cheerfully. "I forgot to give you the good news last night because you were busy making more babies-- Ooof!" Grimmjow chucked a heavy book at his face while Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"I'm going back to school?" he muttered. It's been several months since he left school, every student and teacher would be shocked to see him. "But . . . . I don't know."

"What, Ichi?" muttered Grimmjow.

"I'm not sure if I can go back," he muttered softly. "It'll be too embarrassing. They'll ask me questions and everything."

". . . . Don't worry about it, Ichi," Grimmjow sighed. "Around me, they know better and they would stay away. Besides, I was thinking about you returning to school anyway." He purred and nuzzled at his face, while Isshin's head was leaking blood as he was still passed out cold.

* * *

Renji blinked in shock.

Orihime gasped in surprise.

Rukia went wide-eyed.

Rangiku squealed in surprise.

Toushirou merely blinked and sighed.

"Ichigo, you're here!" Orihime squealed as she hugged him. "I can't believe it! I thought you're never coming back!"

"You make it sound like I went away on a long trip," sighed Ichigo.

"Well, you sorta did," said Rukia. "It's . . . . seven months of school that you missed, Ichigo."

"I know, and only three more months of the year left," he sighed.

"Come on, I wanna see the look on the teacher's face when we get to class," Grimmjow smirked as he dragged the orange-haired neko down the hallway. Many students stared in surprise at the sight of Ichigo, only to glance away when Grimmjow glared at them. The rumors of Ichigo being pregnant might have been true but the proof was unknown. When they finally reached the classroom, the teacher glanced up and blinked in surprise.

"Ichigo, you're here?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah," muttered Ichigo, scratching the back of his head. "Guess I'm back. And . . . . you got new glasses."

"Thanks," smiled the teacher. "But it was several months ago. Please have a seat." Slowly, Ichigo took a seat next to the window with Grimmjow promptly sitting next to him. Some of the classmates glanced at Ichigo and muttered lowly to each other. Grimmjow scoffed under his breath then sighed, another round of bullying was sure to come.

* * *

"Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Ichigo fumed, whacking Grimmjow in the head for the umpteenth time. "You can't punch out every person you see fit!"

"But they were talking about you!" growled Grimmjow. "It was irritating me!"

"And you think I don't know that?!" scowled the orange-haired neko. "Going after these guys won't help, Grimmjow! You're making it worse!" Grimmjow scoffed in frustration as he glanced away, pacing around the empty school hallway since it was lunch time. "I know that some of the people are talking about me, Grimmjow, but that doesn't give you an excuse to beat them up," scoffed Ichigo. "They already know what happened."

"They don't know if it's really true," muttered Grimmjow.

"Huh?"

"Some of the people think you had the pregnancy and the babies but . . . . others think that something bad happened to them and you were too ashamed and depressed to go back to school." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, who was mildly shocked, and frowned bitterly as he walked up to him. "That's why I wanted to beat the fucking shit outta them, Ichigo," he muttered.

"But . . . . Grimmjow--"

"I won't stop, even if you tell me to stop or I go to jail for it," Grimmjow muttered, his hand cupping at his face. "I'm doing this because I love you, Ichi." Instantly, he kissed at his lips and Ichigo gasped slightly in surprise. The blue-haired neko took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and moaned deeply when Ichigo finally kissed back. Soon they broke for air when the bell rang, Ichigo panted heavily and gazed at him.

"Grimm, you're too overprotective," he muttered, nuzzling into his neck.

"I know, I can't help it," sighed Grimmjow.

"But I'm a bit glad that you are," sighed Ichigo. "But don't do it so much."

_The next day . . . ._

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked to school together, but with something unusual in their arms and virtually everybody noticed. Either in shock or surprise or just plain dumbstruck, they stared at the two as they walked down the hallway. Ichigo merely ignored the eyes on them while Grimmjow glared dangerously back. "Sure you wanna do this, Ichi?" he muttered.

"Of course, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo. "It's the only way to get rid of these fucking gossips."

"Tch, whatever you say," muttered Grimmjow. It would be finally done, the word around the school would be over. Because they have their twins with them. "Let's hurry up and get this over with. But don't blame me if you get fucking expelled for this, none of the teachers didn't know about this even with the rumors."

"It's gonna be fine," Ichigo muttered softly. "We'll talk to the principal and sort this out." But Grimmjow just snorted skeptically when they finally reached the main office, the school secretary glanced up at the two and immediately noticed the twins.

"Uh, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to to speak with the principal now," replied Ichigo, shifting Tenshou in his arms. "It's pretty important."

"About?"

"Oh, fuck it, about Ichigo having kids," Grimmjow scoffed. "We fucked, he got pregnant, got these brats, end of story. Got it?" The woman stuttered in shock and Ichigo glared at him.

"Grimmjow, what the hell?!" he scowled.

"I just wanna get this over with," muttered Grimmjow. "I don't fucking care."

"Can we just see the principal, please?" sighed Ichigo. The secretary reluctantly led them to the office, the principal glanced at them then at the twins in surprise as the two teens sat down.

"Well, uh, what can I do for you gentlemen?" questioned the principal.

"Uh, it's kinda a complicated story . . . ." sighed Ichigo.

* * *

Takeshi sighed tiredly as the conversation finally ended, Ichigo sighed in apprehension and glanced slightly at Grimmjow. "I . . . . I really don't want to get expelled over this," he muttered. "I can handle this responsibility as well as my schoolwork. It can work."

"I see . . . ." sighed the principal. "This is a very serious dilemma, Mr. Kurosaki."

"I know that," Ichigo muttered. "Even though it was an honest mistake, I wouldn't take it back. Please, sir, I can't be expelled for this." Grimmjow sighed and clenched his jaw, it was more difficult than it should be.

"Why not expelled me instead?" he muttered. "It's my fault that I knocked him up, so you shouldn't blame him for it."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Grimmjow?" the orange-haired neko questioned.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't worry about it," muttered Grimmjow. "These kids need a smart person and it's not me."

"Don't say it like that."

"It's not like I'm well-liked here, especially after the past several months. I'm just doing this guy a favor right now."

"Well . . . . I'm not expelling either of you," muttered the principal. "I know I just heard your situation but it's not bad enough to have one or both of you gentlemen expelled."

"Really?" questioned Ichigo, his ears perked up in surprise.

"Just as long as you keep up with your grades, you will not get expelled," he explained then glanced at Grimmjow. "The same goes to you too."

"Huh, whatever," Grimmjow shrugged as he smirked.

"Thank you, sir," smiled Ichigo as he stood up and nodded his head a little. "Come on, Grimmjow." Grimmjow got up and followed him out of the hallway. "Isn't this great, Grimmjow? We could still go to school," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Grimmjow. "Now we can skip school today."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"We got the brats with us," Grimmjow smirked. "C'mon, it's just for one day."

"Ugh, you're gonna be a bad influence on these kids," groaned Ichigo as they left.

"No I won't."

* * *

Nyah, nyah, nyah . . . . Sorry, the next chapter would be the last. But don't worry, it'll be a fun chapter!^_^

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	13. The Day At The Beach

Ah, 'tis the end. Hope you have enjoyed this fic!

Strawberries n' Cream by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13- The Day At The Beach**

"We don't need that much watermelons, Dad," frowned Ichigo, going into the kitchen. "We just need two."

"But we need these for the melon-chucking contest!" whined Isshin as he struggled with five melons in his arms.

"You just made that up, Goat-Face," Karin muttered.

"But it's to honor the first birthday of my beautiful grandchildren!" Isshin chided.

"You're going to jail for your crazy antics," scoffed Ichigo. "And anyway, their birthday's not until tomorrow. We're just going to the beach for the day." At that said, Takeshi crawled noisily into the kitchen as he squealed excitedly. "What're you doing? Are you being naughty again?" he smirked as he bent down and picked him up. The blue-haired infant just beamed at him and tried to appear innocent. "Grimmjow's a bad influence on you, I just know it."

"The hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow purred as he suddenly appeared behind him, his strong arms wrapped around his waist as he nuzzled into his neck. "I'm not a bad influence, Ichi. I'm just bad."

"You're such a bastard," scoffed Ichigo. Grimmjow merely pecked at his cheek and moved away, going into the living room. Ichigo followed after him; Tenshou was gripping at the edge of the couch as he struggled to stand up. His faintly-striped tail was trying to help him balance as he reluctantly let go, only to fall on his behind just seconds later.

"You'll get it next time," Grimmjow muttered, as Tenshou pouted in frustration. "Do I hafta go too, Ichi? Not only your family but your crazy-ass friends are coming too. I can't stand them."

"I can't stand them either, but I still love them," shrugged Ichigo, setting Takeshi down to play with his brother. "You can't stay home anyway, it's the twins' first time at the beach. You can't back down, Grimm." Grimmjow fake-frowned at him and glanced down at the neko infants, Takeshi and Tenshou playfully climbed on top of each other as they reached for Ichigo's flicking tail. "We can play later, okay guys?" smiled Ichigo.

"Dad, don't take so many melons!" Karin frowned from the kitchen and walked into the living room. "Gosh, can we leave now?"

"In a few minutes," sighed the orange-haired neko. "If we're lucky, we can get a good spot."

"Uh-huh, that sounds like deja-vu all over again, right, Ichi?" smirked Grimmjow. "I might hafta beat up any fuckers who would mess with us." Ichigo scoffed at him and picked up the twins.

"Here, take the 'evil' one," he said, giving Takeshi to him.

"Quit calling him the 'evil' one," Grimmjow scoffed. "You're just saying that 'cause he looks like me."

"Why not? Karin's the 'evil' one since she looks like Dad." That comment earned him a towel thrown to his head.

"Shut up," she frowned.

* * *

The infant twins stared around in wonder as they were placed onto the moist sand, the new environment was very exciting to them. Ichigo smiled at their reactions as he watched them touching the foreign texture of sand and staring wide-eyed at waves of huge water crashing by the shore. "Dahh! Tah-behh!" Tenshou yelled out, pointing at the ocean.

"That's right, that's the ocean," smiled Ichigo.

"Think they can play in the water?" asked Grimmjow.

"Just by the shore," Ichigo replied. "Better by us than Dad, he used to toss me and my sisters into the deep end of the pool just to prove our stamina."

"How the fuck you guys are still alive?" scoffed the blue-haired neko. They took the twins to the edge of the shore and dipped their legs into the cool water. Tenshou whined a little when a wave splashed against him, while Takeshi squealed at the water. "Shit, Tenshou's gonna becomes a pansy if he's scared of everything," muttered Grimmjow.

"Shut up, Grimmjow," scoffed Ichigo. "He won't become a pansy."

"Ichi, he cried when I popped a balloon that one time."

"The loud noise scared him, asshole."

"Takeshi barely flinched at the same loud noise," sighed Grimmjow. "If the so-called 'good' twin is gonna be sensitive about everything, I guess that'll make him a target of bullies."

"Don't say that," Ichigo scoffed. "He might change his attitude when he gets older, Grimmjow."

"Let's hope so," Grimmjow shrugged as they took them out of the water.

"Ichigo, come here!" smiled Orihime, waving at them. "We're gonna smash the watermelons!" They walked back to their spot; only two watermelons, a bat, and a piece of cloth were on the table. "Who would like to go first?"

"Let me," smirked Grimmjow, giving the blue-haired infant to her. He then put on the blindfold and grabbed the bat. "Now what?"

"We spin you around," smiled Renji as he turned him around for a few times. "And now you hit the big, dumb, fruit."

"Okay," Grimmjow grinned, 'accidently' whacking him in the sides.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?!" Renji yelled.

"You said to hit the big, dumb fruit," laughed Grimmjow, as well as everybody else. "Your head looks like a pineapple."

"Not that kind of fruit!"

"All right, fine," Grimmjow smirked as he managed to hit the melon, splattering the juices everywhere. "I think I hit it, did I?" he said as he licked his lips.

"You practically killed the watermelon, Grimmjow!" smiled Rangiku.

"Really?" He took off the blindfold and smirked, the melon was completely smashed. "Guess I used too much strength, huh?"

"Looks like it," replied Ichigo, he picked up a small piece and fed to Tenshou. "I hope you have never done that with a person's head."

"Tch, I wish," shrugged Grimmjow as he picked up a much bigger piece and ravaged sloppily on it. "Where's the midget and the other midget?"

"Toushirou's hiding out at the snack bar," replied Rangiku. "Saying something about hating the heat. And Rukia's somewhere making a sandcastle with Ichigo's sisters."

"Where's Dad?" asked Ichigo.

"He said he's gonna punch out a shark when he finds one," Renji said.

"There's no sharks around here," the orange-haired neko frowned as he continued feeding Tenshou.

"That's the fun of it," Grimmjow smirked. "Maybe he won't ever come back."

"I doubt it," he muttered. "He might come back with a huge fish or something."

"Dahh . . . ." droned Takeshi, he hated being ignored as he reached for his father. Grimmjow took the signal and took him back to his arms. "Buhh," he babbled as he pointed at the distance.

"What're you staring at?" muttered Grimmjow as he glanced at the same direction. Within seconds, a small figure were getting bigger and was carrying something over his head. "What the fuck?"

"GUESS WHO PUNCHED OUT A SHAAARK!" Isshin cried cheerfully as he ran towards them.

"I can't believe this! You found a shark?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Not really, but I found this huge fish!" smiled Isshin, plopping the huge fish onto the sand. "I think we should cook this bad boy up, don't you think so?"

"Dad, this is a public beach, you can't just barbeque it out here," frowned Ichigo.

"Then how about eating it as sushi?"

"It's still alive, chuck it back into the ocean," muttered Grimmjow.

"Fine," the father pouted as he picked up the fish and ran back to the ocean.

"Seriously, how can you live with that guy?" the blue-haired neko frowned.

"I dunno, I just live with it," shrugged Ichigo. He glanced at the short distance where Rukia and his sisters were playing in the sand; an ugly sand-bunny was easy to notice from the rest. His mind zoned out after a moment of staring, nearly a year exactly since the twins came and it changed his life completely. Grimmjow decided to live with his family despite getting used to physical greetings from Isshin and cynical comments from Karin.

Takeshi and Tenshou each had their own personality, but the orange-haired infant has the same personality he had before his mother died and it felt a bit nostalgic. He purred lightly as he nuzzled into the soft and fuzzy hair, as Tenshou attempted to purr back. "Muh . . . . muh," mumbled Tenshou.

"Huh? You're trying to say something, Tenshou?" muttered Ichigo.

"Muh . . . . Mahh," Tenshou mumbled, as if struggling to get this one word out. "Mahh . . . . mah . . . . Ma . . . . ma. Mama . . . . Mama!"

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo exlcaimed in surprise and a bit of embarrassment. "Guys, I think Tenshou said his first word!"

"Really? What was it?" Orihime chirped in excitement as some of them huddled around him.

"Well . . . . he said, um . . . ." Ichigo mumbled as he glanced away. "Mama."

"Mama! Mama!" chided Tenshou, appearing very proud of himself.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" smiled Rangiku.

"It's adorable, Ichigo!" smirked Renji.

"Shut up, it's a little embarrassing," Ichigo scowled.

"It's not so bad, Ichi," Grimmjow grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"Don't kiss me, your face is still covered with juice," frowned the orange-haired neko. "Had Takeshi said his first word?"

"I dunno, but once he said something that almost sounded like 'fuck'."

"I knew it, you're a bad influence."

* * *

It was the next day, it was the twins' first birthday and it was nothing special. Though Isshin wanted to do something extravagant (and very crazy), Ichigo turned down the idea while Grimmjow simply stomped him down. "What's the point of doing that shit, anyway?" scoffed the blue-haired neko. "They're babies, they won't remember it."

"Yeah, Let's just get a cake and that's it," sighed Ichigo. The infants, meanwhile, 'yelled' at each other as they played on the floor. Takeshi frowned a little at what Tenshou had said to him and bopped him on the head. Tenshou frowned back before whimpering, Grimmjow noticed that and frowned.

"You're such a brat, Takeshi," he muttered as he picked up the orange-haired infant. "Quit bullying your brother, it's not nice." He purred in reassurance at Tenshou, who quickly stopped crying and nestled into his chest. "That's a good kid." Just then, the door bell rang and Ichigo opened the door.

"Hello there, Ichigo!" chided Urahara. "How are the birthday boys?"

"They're just fine," replied Ichigo. "What do you want, Urahara?"

"Just came to check up on you," Urahara chided. "Tell me, did you recently have any signs of your heat cycles?"

"Uh, well . . . . I don't think so," Ichigo muttered. "Why?"

"Well, it's been over a year since you had one," the blonde neko replied. "Returning to the heat cycle varies with the males, often from a few months to a couple of years. Often, your destined one would know by your unique scent."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," sighed Ichigo. Actually, he and Grimmjow had been having sex for a while and nothing happened. Grimmjow would've told him if he smells different but it seemed that it's still the same. Takeshi crawled towards him and yelled for his attention, grabbing onto his jeans leg as he attempted to stand up. "What'll happen when I get it back? I don't wanna get stuck in my room for a week," he muttered, picking up the baby.

"That's why I'm here!" smiled Urahara. "Since you had your first birth, your scent won't be as strong as before. But since your heat will come sooner or later, I'm gonna give some special pills to you."

"Something tells me that there's a catch, is there?" frowned the orange-haired neko.

"Mmm, maybe," Urahara smiled. "You could get Grimmjow to work for me for the remaining summer and after school."

"Fuck no," Grimmjow grumbled from the living room.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Ichigo questioned.

"Since about some special pills," muttered Grimmjow. "Now why should I work for you?"

"Well, I assumed you working for me might be beneficial for your young family, especially for financial reasons," shrugged Urahara.

"Is that right?"

"Seems reasonable," muttered Ichigo. "I mean, in a few years we can't rely on my Dad so much. I don't wanna burden him."

"Shit, fine," Grimmjow huffed. "I think about it, but I won't like it."

"Good," Urahara smiled. "Changing the subject, I got gifts for the little tykes." He took out a couple of kitten plushies, one blue and one orange. "Aren't these cute?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo sighed, taking the blue one for Takeshi. Grimmjow took the other one and gave it to Tenshou, who eagerly played with it.

"I'll come back tomorrow to give you the pills, see you guys later," the blonde neko smiled as he left.

"Good riddance," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Shut up," Ichigo scoffed lightly. "You think my heat cycle might get you crazy, Grimmjow?"

"It's possible," Grimmjow replied, smirking a little. "That crazy kook Urahara's gonna help with that, anyway."

"Hey Grimm, what do I smell like?" he muttered curiously as he glanced at him.

"Your strawberry scent is there," murmured Grimmjow, leaning closer to him. "But it's not as strong or sweet that I yearned for so long, Ichi."

"Heh, that yearning was what got us these so-called brats," smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked back as he kissed at his lips. "Nuh-uhn, not until you get the cake."

"Shit, you're no fun," Grimmjow pouted.

_Over a year and a half later . . . ._

Ichigo sighed as he put on his school jacket, it was his and Grimmjow's last month of school and it was a hectic year. The twins became more demanding as they were getting older, often throwing fits whenever they leave for school. And since they were getting bigger the crib wasn't needed and they slept between their parents with a bigger bed. Tenshou and Takeshi, who were snuggling in the bed, noticed the grey jacket on Ichigo and frowned once again.

"Mama, no!" whined Tenshou, his faintly-striped ears flattened down in sadness. "No go! Mama, no go!"

"Sorry, but I have to go," Ichigo muttered, nuzzling into their face and purring in reassurance. "This is the last month of school, guys. After that, me and Grimm are gonna spend more time with you, okay?"

"Yah-yah, Mama!" chided Takeshi.

"Good, now go back to sleep," purred Ichigo. "I'll be back soon."

"No," mumbled Tenshou but calmed down when he was petted softly on the head. As reluctant as he had felt to go, Ichigo left his bedroom and went downstairs just as he avoided his father's flying kick and waved his sisters good-bye as he left the house. Grimmjow smirked as he hooked his arm around him as they walked.

"Took you long enough, Ichi," he purred, nuzzling into his neck.

"Sorry, the twins wanted me to stay home. Again," sighed Ichigo. "I can't though, we're graduating this month."

"Duh," Grimmjow muttered. "Those brats love us too much. But I don't think they want us to fail."

"Please, I'm in the top 50, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed. "If I hadn't tutor you in exchange for sex, you would've flunk out."

"But the results are good in more ways than one," smirked the blue-haired neko, making Ichigo blushed a little.

"Good morning, Grimmjow and Ichigo," smiled Urahara, waving at them.

"Hey, Urahara," greeted Ichigo, while Grimmjow grunted softly.

"Remember to drop by after school, Grimmie!" Urahara smiled. "I have an important job for you."

"Aw, shut up," frowned Grimmjow. As soon as they reached the school, they were happily greeted by the 'circus' as cherry blossom trees rained petals around the building.

"Aren't you guys excited? Just one more week, and we'll be free!" chided Rangiku.

"Very estatic," Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, we should throw a party soon, don't you think?" smiled Renji.

"That sounds good," agreed Rukia.

"Count me out, I hate parties," frowned Toushirou.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Rangiku smiled.

"No way."

"You think we should have a party, Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going," replied the orange-haired neko.

"I do," grumbled Grimmjow. "Can't wait to stop seeing you lamewads. Speaking of which, where's the Emo?"

"I'm right here, you trash," Ulquiorra muttered, kicking him in the back.

"Ow, that hurts!" he frowned.

"Good," replied Ulquiorra. "It might be the last time you felt it."

"Well, that's fine with me, Ulquiorra," smirked Grimmjow. The whole day came and went and the two neko teens went home, though Grimmjow was reluctant to work with the loony shopkeeper. "See you and the brats later," he purred as he kissed his lips before leaving.

"Bye, Dada," chided Takeshi, as he and Tenshou waved him good-bye.

"Hey, why are you guys okay with him leaving and not me?" questioned Ichigo. The twins glanced up at him in confusion and he sighed. "Never mind. You wanna play with your aunts?"

"Yah! Yah!" smiled Tenshou, clapping his hands in agreement. Ichigo smiled back as he took off his school jacket and picked up the toddlers. He then went downstairs and into the living room. The twins squealed in delight as they saw the other twins.

"Hello, Tenshou and Takeshi!" chided Yuzu, while Karin simply smiled at the two.

"Hi!" smiled Takeshi as they ran towards them to play, Ichigo sighed at the sight as his father walked up to him.

"Those two are becoming a handful, huh, Ichigo?" smiled Isshin.

"Not really," Ichigo replied. "Pretty soon, we can't be burdened by you, Dad."

"Don't say that, son," smiled Isshin. "I don't mind if you continue staying here with your growing family. You don't have to leave the house soon, I'm sure Masaki would've say the same thing."

"I know, I bet Mom would be excited at the sight of them," Ichigo smiled a little. "I wonder if she would have liked Grimmjow and his rude attitude."

"I bet she wouldn't mind," smiled his father. For a few hours, the whole family played with the rowdy toddlers; Takeshi deviously ate one of Karin's cookies and was gently scolded. Tenshou, on the other hand, yanked at his mother's striped tail and squealed when he was being dragged. It wasn't long until Grimmjow came back and sat down on the living room.

"Dada! Dada!" smiled the twins as they cuddled into his strong arms. Grimmjow purred in greeting as he nuzzled into their soft hair. Both Takeshi and Tenshou managed to purr back before resuming to play as Ichigo settled onto his lap.

"You think we should let them play here while we have our own fun?" smirked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I need a break anyway," purred Grimmjow, nuzzling into his neck as he wrapped his arms around him. "After all, your sweet scent is making me crazy. Good thing you're on the pill."

"Shut up, asshole," scoffed Ichigo.

"I know I am, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow, kissing him passionately on his lips.

* * *

Yays! I'm both glad and sad that it's finished. Now to focused in the other unfinished stories that I've forgotten!

Read, review, and no flames!

I'll upload a new story ASAP!!


End file.
